Cycle Chaos  Episode 2 : Mission Svetlana
by Scilia
Summary: Les membres de l'ODS aide leur dernière recrue, Sarah MacLane, à sauver un informateur.


**Cycle Chaos**

**Episode 2 : Mission Svetlana**

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Chaos ne m'appartiennent pas et c'est bien dommage ! Par contre, Sarah MacLane est à moi, c'est toujours un début ^^

**Classement :** Espionnage, romance, humour

**Résumé :** Les membres de l'ODS aide leur dernière recrue, Sarah MacLane, à sauver un informateur.

**Note de l'auteur :** Me revoilà pour une nouvelle aventure d'une de mes séries préférées. Sarah a décidé d'intégrer l'ODS et je dois dire que je ne suis pas mécontente de cette histoire même si les personnages n'en n'ont souvent fait qu'à leur tête. Notamment un certain Ecossais qui a profité de la situation pour… bah vous verrez, en lisant, si je vous raconte tout maintenant, ce n'est pas drôle ^^

Un énorme merci à ma Soïra, qui est ma bêta depuis dix ans, mais me suit toujours sans faillir dans mes nombreux délires et m'aide toujours à débloquer les rouages quand les choses deviennent compliquées.

J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai pris à l'écrire ^^

PS : Le cycle Chaos va comporter quatre histoires et la prochaine sera publiée prochainement.

* * *

><p><em>Hôtel Ambrosia – Washington – 13h<em>

Une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années traversa le hall de l'hôtel suivie de près par un homme à l'air sévère. Elle salua un collègue venu assister au même séminaire qu'elle et qui réunissait les plus grands scientifiques de toutes les nations pour cinq jours de conférences sur les énergies alternatives. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que son assistant ne la quittait pas d'une semelle tandis qu'elle remontait le couloir menant au restaurant de l'Ambriosa, près duquel se trouvaient aussi les toilettes. Son pays, la Russie, ne lui avait permis de venir en Amérique que dans le but de faire aboutir ses recherches. Anya Volkova était une scientifique talentueuse qui avait fait une découverte majeure. C'était grâce à la formule, de ce qui remplacerait probablement l'essence dans quelques années, qu'elle avait été autorisée à quitter le territoire sous bonne garde.

- Je ne pense pas que vous puissiez entrer, lâcha Anya, lasse d'être observée en permanence, lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant la porte des toilettes pour dames.

Igor Kurek lui lança un regard noir avant de se poster à l'entrée. Le Russe avait une quarantaine d'années. Il faisait près d'un mètre quatre-vingt et avait la carrure d'un rugbyman. Il portait un costume noir dont la veste, trop serrée, laissait apparaitre la forme de l'arme qui ne le quittait jamais. Ses cheveux châtains étaient coupés très courts et ses yeux marrons ne laissaient filtrer aucune émotion. Il était là pour veiller à ce que la scientifique ne passe pas à l'ennemi. Ses travaux étaient beaucoup trop importants pour la patrie.

- Désolée, fit une jeune femme en bousculant Anya lorsqu'elle entra se réfugier dans les toilettes.

La Russe soupira. Les américains avaient des manières vraiment détestables par moments. Elle posa son sac à coté des lavabos et s'observa dans le miroir qui lui renvoyait son reflet. Ses cheveux blonds étaient noués en un chignon strict. Elle avait les traits tirés, l'inquiétude et l'insomnie étant ses compagnes depuis son départ de Russie. Elle observa ses yeux bleus, cachés derrière de fines lunettes, et tenta de sonder le tréfonds de son âme. Prenait-elle la bonne décision ? Depuis qu'elle avait échafaudé son plan à Minsk, elle se demandait si le jeu en valait vraiment la chandelle. Il y avait eu un imprévu majeur auquel elle n'avait pas songé et qui l'obligeait maintenant à prendre un risque supplémentaire. Anya baissa les yeux. Elle n'aimait pas l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir. Elle sursauta en entendant les rires de deux femmes qui venaient de pénétrer dans la pièce. Volkova avait à peine fait attention à la décoration des lieux à son arrivée mais les nouvelles venues semblaient la trouver trop pâle à leurs goûts.

- J'ai bien l'impression que John va me demander de partir avec lui en week-end, fit une brunette en posant son sac à main, à moitié ouvert, à deux lavabos de l'endroit où se tenait Anya avant de rentrer dans une cabine.

- Il est trop craquant, tu en as de la chance ! Répondit son amie l'imitant.

- Tu n'aimes pas Douglas ? Il a pourtant l'air d'apprécier de déjeuner avec nous.

La Russe ne prêta pas plus attention à leur conversation. Un coup d'œil au sac ouvert de la brune lui avait donné une idée. C'était risqué mais elle n'avait pas vraiment pas le choix. Anya sortit son téléphone portable de son propre sac à main. C'était la réplique exacte du sien. Un Nokia noir avec les cotés argentés. Son cœur battit la chamade lorsqu'elle échangea les téléphones. Elle prit une grande inspiration, récupéra son sac et sortit des toilettes devant lesquelles Kurek l'attendait impatiemment. Il l'accompagna jusqu'au salon où se déroulait la conférence suivante. Quatre heures plus tard, son « assistant » interrompit la conversation pourtant anodine qu'elle avait avec une scientifique française.

- Il est l'heure de monter te reposer dans ta chambre, annonça Igor d'un ton sans appel.

Anya hocha la tête, prit congé de sa collègue et partit en direction des ascenseurs. Les organisateurs du séminaire avait prévu une pause de dix-sept à dix-huit heure avant la reprise des conférences qui se terminaient vers vingt et une heure. Les participants étaient conviés à se restaurer dans un salon où thé, café et gâteaux leur était proposé. Comme pour les repas de la journée, Anya n'avait pas le droit de se joindre aux autres et Igor lui imposait une heure de solitude dans sa chambre. Tous ses repas lui étaient servis par le room-service. Kurek déverrouilla la porte et lui fit signe d'entrer. Il rangea la carte magnétique dans la poche de sa veste et monta la garde dans le couloir. Anya ne perdit pas de temps. Sa chambre était le seul endroit où elle pouvait avoir un peu d'intimité. Elle gagna la salle de bain le cœur battant, sortit le portable qu'elle avait volé de son sac et composa le numéro qu'elle avait appris par cœur des années plus tôt. Une première sonnerie retentit. La Russe pria pour que le numéro soit encore en service. Elle n'avait aucune certitude. Elle avait basé tout son plan sur un vague espoir à cause de Goran Jankovic, le directeur du laboratoire où elle travaillait, qui avait changé la donne le jour de son départ. La troisième sonnerie se fit entendre et Anya songea qu'il ne restait plus aucun espoir. Elle allait raccrocher quand une voix féminine se fit entendre.

- Sasha ? Demanda aussitôt la Russe.

- Oui, confirma la femme qui ne semblait pas la reconnaitre.

- C'est Anya Volkova… j'ai besoin d'aide.

* * *

><p><em>Bureau de l'ODS – Langley (Virginie) – 8h<em>

- Non, je t'assure que tu as tord, déclara Billy Collins avec son fort accent écossais tandis que son chef, Michael Dorset, passait sa carte devant le lecteur ouvrant le bureau de l'ODS où ils travaillaient.

- Tu ne peux pas dire cela sans avoir essayé, répliqua Casey Malick avec sérieux tenant un café à la main.

Dorset poussa la porte du bureau, prêtant une attention minime à leur conversation, et entra dans la pièce avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Collins, Malick et Rick Martinez, le quatrième membre de l'équipe, butèrent les uns dans les autres.

- Qu'est-ce qui te pr… ? Commença Billy qui avait évité de justesse le café de Casey.

Michael lui fit signe de se taire. Il avança de quelques pas et désigna d'un sourire le coin « détente » de la pièce. Une large table ronde en bois sombre, pourvue de fauteuils gris, trônait près de la fontaine à eau. Les rideaux de la baie vitrée par laquelle on pouvait voir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur du bureau avaient été tirés. Le mur à droite était couvert de cartes diverses, de plans et de photos des évènements que l'équipe suivaient avec attention. L'unique poème de Billy que Casey n'avait pas détesté, parlant de lui et Martinez, était accroché en bonne place au milieu de tout ce fatras. Ce qui avait attiré l'attention de Dorset, c'était la vision de la dernière recrue de l'ODS assise à la table. Sarah MacLane, une jolie rousse aux yeux verts, avait été affectée dans leur service sur l'ordre du directeur Higgins qui avait espéré que la jeune femme canalise ceux qui étaient ses meilleurs, mais aussi ses pires, espions au sein de la CIA. Malheureusement pour lui, les quelques mois qu'elle avait passé avec eux n'avait rien changé à leur coté aventurier et indiscipliné.

Rick Martinez jeta un regard affectueux à la jeune femme qui avait visiblement passé la nuit à travailler. Elle s'était endormie sur la table au milieu de divers papiers. Sa tête était posée sur son bras droit, ses cheveux roux étaient noués en un chignon lâche qui tenait par un crayon à papier. Elle avait l'air paisible et détendu. Il repéra les plans d'une maison et des photos d'un immeuble qu'il ne reconnut pas. Il y avait aussi des fiches de renseignements sur plusieurs personnes que Sarah avait imprimées depuis la base de données de la CIA. Plusieurs feuilles, disséminées pêle-mêle, étaient recouvertes de son écriture fine et régulière. Michael s'approcha silencieusement et jeta un coup d'œil à ses notes. Il n'y avait pas d'opération de prévue et il ignorait totalement sur quoi elle travaillait. Casey eut un sourire en coin en voyant Billy prendre un feutre dans la tasse qui lui servait de pot à crayons sur son bureau. Il s'approcha à pas de loup et enleva le capuchon dans l'idée de dessiner une charmante moustache à sa collègue. Rick voulut l'en empêcher mais la voix de Sarah s'éleva dans la pièce.

- Si tu tiens à ce qu'un homme possède de plus précieux, je te conseille de refermer ce feutre, le menaça-t-elle en montrant le stylo qu'elle tenait dans la main gauche, à quelques centimètres de l'entrejambe de Billy.

- Tu n'oserais pas ! Protesta vigoureusement l'Ecossais en reculant.

- Tu veux tenter ta chance ? Demanda-t-elle mutine avant de s'étirer longuement.

- Tu as passé la nuit ici ? S'enquit Dorset amusé par la situation.

- Oui, j'avais des recherches à faire, expliqua Sarah en étouffant un bâillement. Je ne sais pas ce que je donnerais pour une tasse de café.

- Tiens, je n'y ai pas touché, proposa Malick en lui tendant celui qu'il s'était servi un peu plus tôt en songeant qu'elle en avait plus besoin que lui.

La jeune femme le remercia d'un sourire et avala une longue gorgée du breuvage brun. Martinez alla s'asseoir à son bureau tandis que Collins, déçu, reposait le feutre dans sa tasse. Dorset poursuivit sa lecture après avoir mis ses lunettes et Casey s'appuya contre la fontaine à eau, certain que leur chef voudrait savoir de quoi il retournait. Malick était celui qui avait eu le plus de mal à accepter l'arrivée de MacLane dans leur groupe. Si Higgins avait brisé deux traditions de l'ODS à savoir que le service était formé de quatre personnes et toujours de sexe masculin, ce n'était que pour leur signifier que, malgré leurs réussites régulières, il restait leur maitre.

- Alors ? Demanda Michael intrigué par ses notes lorsqu'il eut fini sa lecture.

- Alors quoi ? Répondit Sarah innocemment.

- Tu crois vraiment que notre chef, paranoïaque comme il est, va se contenter de ça ? Lança Billy en s'appuyant contre son bureau.

- L'espoir fait vivre, répondit la jeune femme en prenant le temps de refaire son chignon avant de poursuivre à contrecœur, j'ai eu un appel d'un informateur hier soir. Elle a quelques problèmes et je dois m'en occuper.

- Ce sont les plans de l'ambassade Russe, nota Casey qui s'était approché de la table pour jeter un œil sur les documents qu'elle avait rassemblé.

- Tu as prévu d'aller là-bas toute seule ? Demanda Rick surpris.

- Ecoutez les garçons…, commença-t-elle en cherchant ses mots, je ne peux pas vous entrainer là-dedans. Higgins en a déjà après nous, si je rajoute cette mission à la liste…

- Tu as donc bien prévu quelque chose, l'interrompit Billy d'un ton victorieux.

Sarah soupira en s'adossant contre son fauteuil. De l'aide ne serait pas superflue si on considérait qu'elle allait se lancer dans une mission délicate mais, même si elle aurait donné sa vie pour chacun d'entre eux sans aucune hésitation, elle ne voulait les entrainer dans une aventure qui s'avérait dangereuse et qu'Higgins ne pouvait pas approuver.

- Tu hésites parce que tu as l'intention d'agir à Washington ? S'enquit Malick en se demandant le but de cette opération.

- Tu sais très bien que la CIA n'a pas le droit d'intervenir sur le sol américain, rappela MacLane qui sentait qu'elle avait déjà perdu la partie.

- Higgins n'approuvera jamais cette opération, renchérit Martinez qui avait pourtant déjà décidé de lui prêter main forte.

- Billy, intervint Michael, tu as gardé contact avec la brune qui travaillait à l'ambassade Britannique ?

- Tu parles de Melissa, l'une des secrétaires de l'ambassadeur ? Nous avons d'excellents rapports, assura l'Ecossais en songeant à leur dernier rendez-vous qui s'était terminé dans un hôtel de Washington.

- Appelle-la et demande-lui si elle peut t'avoir une invitation pour l'anniversaire de l'ambassadeur ce soir.

- Tu n'as pas écouté ce que je viens de dire, intervint Sarah tandis que Billy laissait un message sur le portable de Melissa.

- Il te faut un moyen d'entrer à l'ambassade pour faire une mystérieuse chose, ton problème est réglé, fit Dorset avec un sourire en coin. Maintenant, si tu veux bien nous mettre au courant des détails, on évitera de faire échouer ton opération.

Les quatre hommes ne la quittaient pas des yeux tandis qu'elle jaugeait la situation. Ils savaient tous, depuis leur arrivée dans le bureau, qu'ils l'aideraient quelque soit son problème. Elle savait aussi qu'elle pouvait compter sur eux et avait réussi à gagner leur confiance suite à leur première mission ensemble à Amsterdam près d'un an plus tôt. Avec le temps, la jeune femme avait noué des relations profondes avec chacun d'eux, ne dépassant pas le cadre amical, et elle était la première à proposer son aide dans ce genre de situation. Si elle avait choisi de travailler au bureau de l'ODS, c'était pour avoir accès à des informations top secrètes tel que les plans de l'ambassade mais aussi, inconsciemment s'en rendait-elle compte maintenant, dans l'idée de leur demander de l'aide.

- Très bien, capitula Sarah en se levant pour aller fermer le dernier rideau de la pièce derrière le bureau de Martinez. Anya Volkova est une scientifique russe qui m'a aidée à sortir d'un laboratoire militaire à Minsk il y a cinq ans. Je m'étais infiltrée avec une couverture qui me semblait bonne mais qui a volé en éclat dès le deuxième jour. J'avais eu un bon contact avec Anya, j'ai tenté ma chance et je lui ai avoué la raison de l'infiltration. Elle travaillait dans un autre service mais elle avait entendu parler de l'arme bactériologique qui m'intéressait et des essais qui avaient été réalisés sur des cobayes humains.

- Tu es en train de parler du virus de Marbug ? S'enquit Dorset qui se rappelait l'agitation qui avait saisi l'agence à l'époque.

- Une variante beaucoup plus meurtrière, confirma Sarah en revenant s'asseoir, mais peu importe. J'ai réussi à accéder au laboratoire et j'ai mis un terme à ce projet de manière définitive. Anya m'a aidé à fuir et je lui ai donné un numéro de téléphone où elle pouvait me joindre afin de pouvoir rembourser ma dette un jour puisqu'elle avait refusé de m'accompagner.

- Et ce jour est venu, on dirait, constata Billy.

- Oui. Elle travaille toujours pour le gouvernement russe et il semblerait qu'elle ait fait une découverte majeure qui ne peut pas aboutir sans l'aide d'un scientifique anglais, le professeur Ethan Reynolds. Je ne sais pas exactement de quoi il retourne mais il y a un séminaire en ce moment à Washington où elle doit le rencontrer.

- Elle veut quitter la Russie et rejoindre notre chère patrie ? S'enquit Malick qui avait écouté silencieusement jusque-là.

- Oui mais l'extraire de son hôtel n'est que la deuxième partie du plan, poursuivit MacLane. La première, c'est de récupérer la fille d'Anya à l'ambassade Russe ce soir.

- Sa fille, répéta Dorset surpris.

- Goran Jankovic, le directeur du laboratoire où elle travaille, a ramené la petite avec sa mère pour servir de garantie au cas où Anya déciderait de le trahir.

- Plutôt intelligent, commenta Martinez. Elle fera ce qu'on lui dit tant que sa fille est gardée en otage.

- Il faut récupérer Svetlana ce soir et sa mère à l'hôtel Ambrosia demain midi. Je n'ai pas pu lui parler très longtemps, elle est surveillée par un certain Igor Kurek, expliqua Sarah en prenant la fiche du Russe qu'elle avait imprimé depuis la base de données. Nous nous sommes rencontrés dans les toilettes de l'hôtel et elle m'a remis un dossier avec quelques informations sur sa fille, ses recherches et d'autres détails qu'elle a jugé importants.

- Quand nous aurons réussi à enlever la fille, comment comptes-tu procéder pour la mère ? L'interrogea Collins.

- J'ai repéré une fenêtre, dans l'une des cabines des toilettes, par laquelle nous pourrons nous enfuir discrètement. Elle donne sur une ruelle derrière l'hôtel. Je lui ai donné rendez-vous demain à midi.

La sonnerie du portable de Collins les interrompit. L'Ecossais décrocha après leur avoir indiqué qu'il s'agissait de Melissa, la secrétaire de l'ambassadeur Britannique. Il s'éloigna vers le fond du bureau pour lui parler.

- Comment pourra-t-elle être sûre que tu as réussi ? S'enquit Rick.

- Nous avons convenu d'un signal, je dois faire sonner le téléphone deux fois dans sa chambre lorsque j'aurais la petite.

- On dirait que tu as pensé à tout, fit Michael impressionné.

- Par précaution, je lui ai laissé un émetteur GPS caché dans un stylo. En cas de problème, je pourrais… nous pourrons la localiser, reprit MacLane qui était plutôt soulagée de leur présence à ses cotés.

Billy revint vers eux en rangeant son portable dans la poche du gilet de costume gris qu'il portait.

- J'ai ce qu'il nous faut, déclara l'Ecossais avec un sourire victorieux, une invitation pour le délégué culturel Colum Macfire et son épouse. Melissa m'a expliqué qu'il avait été invité à une autre soirée et qu'elle allait jeter l'invitation. J'ai rendez-vous avec elle pour le déjeuner.

- Le déjeuner, hein ? Fit Martinez qui doutait qu'ils mangent grand chose vu le regard de l'Ecossais qui garda le silence sur le sujet tout gentleman qu'il était.

- Bien, Sarah et Billy, vous êtes officiellement mariés, faites quelques recherches sur le couple Macfire, reprit Michael satisfait. Il faut que nous ayons un homme supplémentaire à l'intérieur. Casey ?

- J'ai une petite idée, répondit Malick avec un sourire énigmatique.

- Martinez et moi nous serons à l'extérieur de l'ambassade… voyons voir, poursuivit-il en examinant le plan du quartier que Sarah avait imprimé.

- L'arrière de l'ambassade donne sur une ruelle, déclara cette dernière qui avait pensé à cette possibilité pour fuir en passant par la sortie de secours.

- Il va nous falloir un sous-marin mais je pense que tu as raison, l'endroit parait calme, acquiesça Dorset. Martinez, tu vas aller rendre visite à Stan Perkins. Rappelle-lui le pari qu'il a perdu l'année dernière et qu'il me doit un service, il nous donnera un van qui conviendra.

- Il nous faut une planque, fit remarquer Malick, nous devons mettre la petite en sécurité jusqu'à ce que l'on ait récupéré sa mère.

- Je crois que j'ai ce qu'il nous faut, répondit Rick. Je m'en occupe.

- Parfait, il ne reste plus qu'un détail à régler, poursuivit Michael en observant longuement Sarah et Billy. Tu as un smoking ?

- Armani, répondit l'Ecossais qui savait à quel point son chef accordait d'importance aux détails même les plus anodins.

MacLane se sentit mal à l'aise sous le regard scrutateur de Dorset qui lui tendit la main pour qu'elle se lève au centre de la pièce. Il tourna un moment autour d'elle, inconscient des regards qu'échangeaient ses trois collègues qui se demandaient à quoi il pensait.

- Il te faut une robe longue avec un dos nu, décida finalement Michael qui lui faisait face. Un chignon lâche de ce genre, tu as un cou superbe, mais évite le crayon de papier… La robe de couleur noire…

- Plutôt un beau vert sombre comme la robe de Scarlett dans _Autant en emporte le vent_, déclara Rick en se joignant à Dorset pour décider de la tenue que porterait sa collègue.

- Tu connais _Autant en emporte le vent_, nota Sarah surprise.

- Ma mère est une grande fan des films de ce genre, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Tu as raison, confirma Michael après un temps de réflexion.

- Le dos nu ne sera pas suffisant, reprit Martinez, toutes les femmes invitées vont sortir le grand jeu pour l'ambassadeur. Elle doit aussi avoir un décolleté plongeant.

Sarah se sentit rougir en voyant quatre paires d'yeux se fixer sur sa poitrine. Depuis quand était-elle devenue la poupée Barbie de Michael et Rick ? Elle croisa le regard azur de Billy qui visiblement s'amusait beaucoup de la situation. Il approcha et s'arrêta face à elle, essayant d'imaginer le résultat.

- Il te faut un collier qui descende… jusque-là, dit-il en joignant le geste à la parole en pointant son doigt juste entre ses deux seins.

- Vous ne voulez pas que j'y aille entièrement nue, non plus ? Demanda Sarah en donnant une tape sur la main de Billy.

- La première fois que nous t'avons rencontrée, rappela Malick impassible, tu portais une jupe si courte que l'on pouvait voir tes dessous, charmants je dois dire, mais guère plus couvrante que ce qu'il te propose.

- Et où suis-je censée trouver cette merveille en moins de 24h ? S'enquit MacLane qui savait qu'elle n'aurait pas le dernier mot.

- Va voir Helen de ma part, répondit Michael après avoir griffonné une adresse sur un bout de papier.

- J'aurais du me douter que tu avais réponse à tout, soupira-t-elle en le prenant. Puisque je dois être fabuleuse pour faire honneur à mon cher époux, Colum Macfire, rajouta-t-elle en rassemblant les papiers qui étaient sur la table, tu ne verras aucun problème pour me couvrir pour le reste de la journée.

- Coiffeur et esthéticienne ? S'enquit Martinez en songeant à sa petite amie, la directrice adjointe, qui n'allait jamais à des réceptions importantes sans leur rendre visite.

- Quelques heures de sommeil et mon banquier, répondit Sarah ravie par la surprise qu'elle lut sur le visage de Rick. Il faut bien que je récupère mes diamants au coffre.

- Parce que tu possèdes de vrais diamants, fit Collins surpris.

- Tu sais ce que l'on dit, le diamant est le meilleur ami de la femme et certaines missions… bref, tu m'envoies les renseignements sur Maureen Macfire sur mon portable, mon chéri, conclut-elle d'une voix sensuelle en prenant ses affaires.

- Je sens que ce mariage va être intéressant, commenta Martinez une fois qu'elle fut sortie de la pièce.

- Sans commentaire, grommela Billy en prenant place derrière son bureau.

Il soupira en allumant son ordinateur. Pourquoi était-ce à lui de faire des recherches sur le couple fraichement installé aux Etats-Unis, d'après Melissa, dont ils allaient prendre la place ? Un sourire éclaira son visage en songeant à son rendez-vous prévu avec la jolie brunette afin de récupérer l'invitation. Casey lui lança un regard amusé avant de prendre son téléphone, il avait quelques coups de fil à passer s'il voulait être prêt pour ce soir. Michael s'assit à la place qu'avait occupée MacLane et passa en revue le dossier qu'elle avait rassemblé pour être certain de n'avoir négligé aucun détail. Martinez quitta le bureau et se dirigea vers celui de sa petite amie. Il se rappelait de la discussion qu'ils avaient eu quelques jours plus tôt concernant une saisie faite par le FBI. Une maison isolée à une cinquantaine de kilomètres au sud de Washington qui conviendrait parfaitement pour leur mission. Il savait qu'elle commencerait par protester mais il était certain qu'en sortant la carte Svetlana, il la rallierait à leur cause et l'aiderait à obtenir la clef de la maison en question.

* * *

><p><em>Appartement de MacLane – 19h30<em>

L'équipe avait décidé de se réunir chez Sarah qui habitait à moins de quinze minutes de l'ambassade. Dorset reçu un sms sur son portable lorsqu'il se présenta à la porte de la jeune femme en compagnie de Collins. L'écossais avait revêtu son smoking Armani noir et rajustait son nœud papillon lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Adèle Ferrer, la directrice adjointe, qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à trouver ici.

- Entrez, fit celle-ci en s'effaçant pour les laisser passer.

- Higgins sait pour…

- Ne panique pas chaque fois que tu me croises, l'interrompit Adèle taquine, le directeur ne sait rien. Sarah avait besoin d'aide pour se préparer, rajouta-t-elle pour expliquer sa présence.

Les deux hommes la suivirent dans un séjour simple mais accueillant. Martinez était assis sur un canapé beige en forme de L qui faisait face à une télévision à écran plat. Il y avait un coin salle à manger sur sa droite, plusieurs bibliothèques débordantes de livres et de DVD que Sarah affectionnait. Un ordinateur portable était posé sur la table basse devant Rick qui avait mis plusieurs papiers dessus.

- Ricky… Ricky… Ricky…, soupira Billy en s'asseyant près de son collègue, on ne t'a jamais dit que les femmes te menaient par le bout du nez ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, se défendit vivement Martinez qui s'était douté de leur réaction, grâce à Adèle, j'ai trouvé la planque parfaite. J'y suis passé cet après-midi pour apporter ce dont on aura besoin et sécuriser les lieux.

- Je vais retourner voir Sarah, elle ne devrait pas en avoir pour longtemps, déclara sa petite amie en se dirigeant vers une porte à leur gauche.

- J'aimerai bien trouver un jour une femme qui ne se fasse pas attendre, grommela Dorset en faisant le tour de la pièce.

Il admira plusieurs bibelots que sa collègue avait vraisemblablement ramenés lors de missions autour du globe et nota qu'il n'y avait aucune photo en vue. L'appartement était accueillant mais impersonnel. Il était difficile de se faire une idée de la personne qui vivait ici. Un tableau, accroché au-dessus d'un buffet ancien, attira son attention. Il s'agissait d'une reproduction fidèle de _La nuit étoilée_ de Van Gogh. Michael observa le village peint par l'artiste plus d'un siècle plus tôt. Il ne connaissait pas particulièrement l'œuvre du peintre mais quelque chose l'attirait dans ce tableau.

- Malick nous rejoint ici ? S'enquit Martinez ce qui tira son chef de ses pensées.

- Il est déjà sur place, il m'a envoyé un sms pour me prévenir, expliqua Dorset en rejoignant ses deux collègues sur le canapé. Tu as vu Perkins ?

- Oui, il n'a pas vraiment apprécié que je lui rappelle ce pari, dont je ne connais pas l'enjeu, mais il m'a fourni un van que j'ai laissé sur place tout à l'heure.

- Parfait. La limousine de nos deux tourtereaux doit passer dans dix minutes, tu pourrais peut-être voir ce que fait ta petite amie avec Sarah, suggéra Michael qui commençait à trouver le temps long.

Martinez sembla hésiter un court moment avant de plier sous le regard insistant de ses deux amis. Collins, assis face à la porte de ce qu'il supposa être la chambre de MacLane, le suivit du regard. Rick s'arrêta devant le battant et allait toquer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Adèle, surprise de se retrouver nez à nez avec lui.

- Michael voulait savoir…, commença-t-il avant d'apercevoir Sarah dans la chambre ce qui lui fit perdre la fin de sa phrase.

Il retourna vers le canapé sous le regard satisfait de sa petite amie. Si la vue de sa collègue lui faisait perdre ses mots, c'était qu'elles n'avaient pas perdu leur temps.

- Messieurs, permettez-moi de vous présenter Maureen Macfire, déclara-t-elle d'un ton théâtral qui fit rougir Sarah.

La jeune femme avança d'un pas hésitant. Elle avait passé l'après-midi avec la fameuse Helen que lui avait recommandé Michael et elle devait bien avouer qu'elle avait fait des merveilles. Sa robe était assortie à la couleur vert foncé de ses yeux, faisant ressortir ses cheveux fauves et sa peau laiteuse. Sarah reprit confiance en elle en voyant les regards admiratifs des trois hommes. Elle fit quelques pas et tourna sur elle-même.

- Tu es magnifique, murmura Dorset sous le charme en se levant pour mieux l'observer.

Il constata qu'elle avait attaché ses cheveux en un savant chignon qui semblait tenir sans aucune attache, parsemé de quelques perles, qui dévoilait son cou gracile. Un collier en forme de serpent, qui ne pouvait qu'être en vrais diamants vu l'éclat des pierres, l'enserrait délicatement. La tête du reptile descendait le long du décolleté plongeant pour se nicher entre sa poitrine. Michael fit quelques pas et examina le dos nu de la jeune femme. En haut de celui-ci, une fine chaine d'argent tenait les deux pans du drapé de sa robe qui tombait à la perfection. Sa jupe était longue mais fendue sur le coté droit à hauteur du genou.

- Waouh, lâcha Martinez subjugué alors que sa petite amie était juste à coté de lui.

- Il ne manque qu'une chose, déclara Billy en se levant pour la rejoindre.

Il sortit une boite carrée de sa poche gauche et l'ouvrit avant de la présenter à Sarah qui le trouvait assez séduisant dans son smoking de grand couturier.

- Moi qui rêvait d'une demande en mariage romantique, soupira-t-elle en prenant le solitaire qui y reposait.

- Ça peut s'arranger, répliqua Billy taquin en récupérant l'anneau qu'elle tenait après avoir mis un genou à terre. Sarah, acceptes-tu de devenir ma femme pour la soirée ?

- J'hésite, répondit-elle en tendant tout de même la main gauche pour qu'il glisse la bague à son annulaire.

- Maintenant que vous vous êtes déclarés votre amour, intervint Michael qui avait l'impression de diriger des écoliers facétieux par moments, nous pourrions nous mettre en route pour sauver cette petite fille.

* * *

><p>Collins était installé dans la limousine louée pour la soirée. Sarah et lui venaient de passer en revue la vie des Macfire. Il observa sa compagne un moment. Elle regardait par la fenêtre et semblait plongée dans ses pensées. Billy devait admettre que Michael et Rick avaient eu raison quant au choix de sa robe. Elle était à couper le souffle, même s'il s'était bien gardé de faire le moindre commentaire. Lorsque Dorset avait donné le signal du départ, il l'avait aidée à passer un manteau de fourrure et lui avait proposé son bras.<p>

- Espérons que nous ne rencontrerons personne qui connaisse les Macfire, souhaita Billy tirant sa compagne de ses pensées.

- Ta petite amie t'a bien expliqué qu'ils s'étaient installés à Washington depuis moins d'une semaine, non ?

- D'une, ce n'est pas ma petite amie, répliqua l'Ecossais en repensant à leur « déjeuner » plus qu'agréable, et de deux, ils font leur première apparition publique chez le gouverneur ce soir.

- Ce que je crains le plus, c'est que l'on ne trouve pas Svetlana, soupira-t-elle en songeant à Anya qui devait être morte d'inquiétude, j'espère que Jankovic ne l'a pas déplacée.

Collins ne répondit pas. Il était conscient que c'était une possibilité mais il ne servait à rien de s'y attarder pour le moment. Son regard fut de nouveau attiré par Sarah. Il avait appris à l'apprécier depuis qu'elle travaillait avec l'ODS, même s'ils se chamaillaient souvent pour des broutilles ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer les autres. Il avait pu constater avec le temps qu'ils se ressemblaient beaucoup. Ils se servaient tous les deux de leurs charmes pour arriver à leurs fins. Higgins leur avait fourni un atout non-négligeable contrairement à ce qu'il avait espéré. Cette rousse sulfureuse était capable de mener n'importe quel homme par le bout du nez ou presque. Ils avaient pu le constater lors d'une mission au Kossovo particulièrement délicate. Collins avait remarqué qu'elle était toujours célibataire. Contrairement à lui, elle ne semblait pas être adepte des aventures sans lendemain. Peut-être attendait-elle son prince charmant mais il fallait être réaliste, le métier qu'ils faisaient les obligeait à cacher beaucoup trop de choses pour pouvoir mener une vie normale. Preuve en était le mariage de Dorset qui avait fini par un divorce. Billy sourit en repensant à la scène qu'il avait surpris la veille dans le bureau de Faye. La jeune femme et Michael s'embrassaient tendrement. Il n'en avait pas parlé à ses amis mais était heureux que le couple se remette ensemble, du moins en prenaient-ils le chemin.

- Nous y sommes presque, annonça Sarah tirant l'Ecossais de ses pensées.

Le chauffeur venait d'entrer dans la file qui se dirigeait vers l'ambassade. Quelques minutes d'attente et un voiturier ouvrait la porte de la limousine. Billy sortit le premier en songeant que le temps s'était rafraichi en cette soirée de décembre. Il pensa vaguement à sa famille, encore un noël qu'il ne passerait pas avec eux. Il proposa sa main à Sarah pour l'aider à sortir du véhicule. L'immeuble qui hébergeait l'ambassade de Russie était ancien. Quelques marches menaient à des portes massives en chêne qui permettaient aux invités d'entrer dans un large hall en marbre blanc. Un majordome les salua avant de demander leur invitation. Collins obtempéra tandis que MacLane repérait des gardes du corps mêlés à la foule ainsi qu'un système vidéo pourtant habilement caché. Le couple fut autorisé à pénétrer plus en avant, jusqu'à une double porte derrière laquelle se tenait la réception.

- Monsieur et Madame Colum Macfire, tonna un autre majordome d'une voix forte après leur avoir demandé leur nom et appuyé son annonce d'un coup de bâton.

Billy proposa son bras à Sarah et ils entrèrent dans la salle de réception. La pièce était immense, toute en longueur. De lourds lustres en cristal éclairaient l'assistance, une dizaine de serveurs s'affairaient entre les invités chargés de lourds plateaux contenant des victuailles de goût. Un quintette jouait au fond de la salle qui servait de piste de danse, quelques danseurs y évoluaient gracieusement. MacLane posa la main sur le bras de Collins et lui fit un discret signe de tête vers la droite. Billy regarda dans cette direction et repéra la personne qu'elle voulait lui montrer. Malick avait réussi à se faire engager par le traiteur qui s'occupait de la soirée. Il portait une veste blanche et un pantalon noir à l'instar de tous les serveurs. Un plateau de petits fours à la main, il se fraya un chemin jusqu'à eux.

- Madame, dit-il avec respect en présentant le plateau à Sarah.

- Ça a l'air délicieux, répondit-elle en choisissant un canapé.

- Deuxième étage, couloir de gauche, déclara-t-il à voix basse à Billy qui saisit deux coupes de champagne au vol à un autre serveur l'air de rien.

- Laisse-nous dix minutes, chuchota Sarah sans le regarder.

- Oui, c'est bien du caviar, répondit Casey pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait saisi le message.

Il s'éloigna dans la foule, présentant son plateau aux invités. Il était sur place depuis la fin de l'après-midi, après avoir rendu visite à l'un des serveurs que le traiteur avait engagé pour la soirée. Il n'avait pas été difficile d'obtenir la liste et de convaincre le jeune homme, sous la menace, d'appeler pour prévenir qu'il serait remplacé. Malick se demanda s'il n'y était pas allé un peu fort avec le sédatif, le pauvre garçon allait dormir pendant au moins douze heures. Il avait été aisé d'endosser le rôle de serveur une fois arrivée à l'ambassade et de laisser trainer ses oreilles. Il avait obtenu une information intéressante peu avant l'arrivée de ses deux amis. L'un des cuisiniers se plaignait de devoir préparer un hamburger qu'il jugeait vulgaire et que les enfants n'aimaient plus rien de nos jours. Il avait discrètement suivi le garde du corps qui avait emporté le repas.

- Je ne crois avoir l'honneur de vous connaitre, fit une voix masculine près de Sarah.

La jeune femme se retourna et observa l'inconnu. Elle le reconnut immédiatement, elle avait imprimé sa photo le matin même. Goran Jankovic. L'homme qui avait fait de la vie d'Anya un enfer.

- Maureen Macfire, répondit MacLane avec un sourire, et voici mon époux, Colum.

- Enchanté, fit le Russe en lui faisant un baisemain, je me présente Goran Jankovic, je suis un ami personnel de l'ambassadeur.

Collins nota que son regard s'attardait sur le décolleté de la jeune femme un peu trop longtemps à son gout. Jankovic lui déplut immédiatement. Sa façon lubrique de regarder Sarah l'agaçait prodigieusement. Il était un peu plus petit que lui, avec des cheveux blonds coupés très courts et des yeux de fouine. Il était engoncé dans un costume de qualité mais vraisemblablement trop étroit pour lui. Billy détestait ce genre d'hommes qui s'estimaient irrésistibles grâce à leur argent, leur pouvoir ou leurs relations.

- Ravi de faire votre connaissance, intervint Collins au grand déplaisir de Jankovic.

- Je ne pense pas que nous nous soyons déjà rencontrés, nota le Russe.

- Mon épouse et moi-même venons de nous installer dans ce pays, expliqua Billy, j'ai pris mon poste de délégué culturel à l'ambassade Britannique la semaine dernière.

- Voilà une excellente nouvelle, fit-il n'en ayant visiblement rien à faire subjugué par Sarah, me permettez-vous d'inviter votre femme à danser, monsieur Macfire ?

La jeune femme lui lança un regard suppliant mais elle savait qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils devaient se faire discrets et ne pas provoquer d'esclandre. Collins donna son consentement et regarda sa compagne suivre Jankovic sur la piste de danse. Elle lui jeta un rapide regard noir avant d'afficher un visage souriant au Russe qui l'enlaça tandis que l'orchestre entamait une valse. Elle sentait son haleine fétide sur son visage, sa main moite dans le bas de son dos mais le pire était sans aucun doute qu'il lui marchait régulièrement sur les pieds.

- Votre mari a beaucoup de chance, constata Goran avec un sourire qu'il voulait charmeur, en a-t-il conscience ?

- Tout à fait, répondit la jeune femme en se demandant pourquoi il avait fallu que ce type la repère dans la foule.

Ce n'était pourtant pas les belles femmes qui manquaient ce soir avait-elle pu constater en arrivant, Martinez avait vu juste. Les invitées de l'ambassadeur avaient déployé tous leurs charmes et Sarah aurait été ravie que l'une d'entre elles prenne le relais. Elle l'écouta parler de sa réussite dans son pays natal qu'il offrit de lui faire découvrir sans tarder. MacLane se retint de soupirer lorsque les dernières notes de la valse furent égrenées par l'orchestre.

- Merci pour cette danse, le remercia-t-elle sans attendre avant de le quitter pour revenir vers Billy qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène.

Le regard salace de Jankovic la suivit dans la foule. Collins n'aimait vraiment pas la façon dont il la déshabillait des yeux et eut envie de lui faire passer un message. Lorsque la jeune femme fut arrivée à sa hauteur, il l'enlaça et la colla contre lui. Une lueur d'incompréhension passa dans les prunelles émeraude de MacLane mais Billy capturait déjà ses lèvres pour un baiser enflammé. L'Ecossais lança un regard possessif au Russe qui comprit très bien l'avertissement. La première réaction de Sarah avait été de le repousser mais ils étaient censés être mariés et le bien être de Svetlana passait avant tout. Elle frissonna lorsque Collins posa sa main sur son dos nu et que sa langue chercha la sienne. D'abord troublée, elle se laissa finalement aller et répondit à son baiser. Billy aurait du mettre fin à celui-ci lorsqu'il avait remarqué que Jankovic se désintéressait d'eux mais les lèvres douces de Sarah étaient beaucoup trop tentantes à son goût. Il rompit leur étreinte quelques secondes plus tard, frustrant sa compagne qui reprit néanmoins rapidement ses esprits.

- Pourquoi diable…

- Pas ici, l'interrompit-il en l'enlaçant à nouveau pour la conduire au pied d'un large escalier qui menait à l'étage.

Ce n'était pas seulement parce que le temps pressait qu'il l'enjoignit de grimper les marches mais aussi parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la réponse à la question qu'elle s'apprêtait à formuler. Il avait agi sur une impulsion pour montrer à Jankovic qu'elle lui appartenait. Quand il l'avait senti baisser sa garde, il avait approfondit leur baiser au lieu de le rompre, prenant plaisir à la sentir réagir à son contact. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué qu'ils montaient dans les étages, nota Sarah, à l'exception de Malick qui lui adressa un rictus. Elle sut aussitôt qu'il n'avait rien raté de la scène et ne manquerait sûrement pas de les taquiner à ce sujet à la première occasion.

* * *

><p>- Tout va bien, Martinez ? Demanda Dorset en voyant son collègue perdu dans ses pensées à l'arrière du van dans lequel ils attendaient depuis plus d'une heure.<p>

- Oui… je pensais juste à Svetlana, répondit ce dernier en se tournant vers lui. La petite n'aurait pas du être mêlée à tout cela.

- On rencontre de beaux enfoirés dans notre métier mais ceux qui s'en prennent à des enfants sont sûrement les pires, acquiesça Michael en se remémorant quelques souvenirs douloureux.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un long moment. Il avait raison, pensa Rick, trafiquants d'armes, cartels, faux-monnayeurs,… être agent de la CIA leur permettait de côtoyer une galerie de crapules plus redoutables les unes que les autres.

- Tu veux des enfants, Martinez ?

- J'aimerai bien, répondit-il avec un large sourire, mais avec ce métier… je ne suis pas certain que cela soit possible.

- Tu sais, si tu quittais l'ODS pour fonder une famille, je t'en voudrais probablement jusqu'à ma mort, répliqua Michael avec un sourire en coin, mais je comprendrais. Tu n'es pas sur le terrain depuis très longtemps, tu pourrais facilement devenir analyste vu tes compétences linguistiques.

- J'aime ce que je fais, protesta Rick, je protège mon pays afin que les gens qui ont eu la chance de fonder une famille puissent vivre tranquille.

- Et qu'en pense ta petite amie ?

- Adèle est une personne qui a beaucoup d'ambitions et je respecte son choix de carrière.

- Ça ne répond pas à la question, souligna Dorset qui était d'accord avec lui concernant la directrice-adjointe.

- Nous n'en avons jamais vraiment discuté, expliqua Rick, mais qui sait ce que nous réserve l'avenir. Et de ton côté, Faye et toi n'avez jamais…

- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda soudain Michael suspicieux car personne à l'agence n'était au courant qu'ils étaient à nouveau ensemble.

- Durant votre mariage, vous n'avez jamais essayé de… enfin, ça ne me regarde pas, désolé, bafouilla-t-il en voyant le regard qu'il lui lançait.

La voix de Malick interrompit leur discussion au plus grand soulagement de Martinez. Casey avait pris soin d'emporter une oreillette afin de pouvoir communiquer avec les deux hommes.

- Ils sont en chemin, dit-il en suivant du regard le couple qui montait à l'étage.

- Parfait, ça ne devrait plus être très long maintenant, répondit Dorset satisfait.

* * *

><p>Collins et MacLane avaient gagné le deuxième étage sans encombre. Ils étaient au milieu de l'escalier et la jeune femme aurait voulu dire sa façon de penser à son collègue concernant le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé mais elle devait se concentrer sur sa mission. Il serait toujours temps de se venger plus tard, se promit-elle tandis que Billy allait jeter un coup d'œil rapide dans le couloir.<p>

- Un garde, deux mètres à gauche, signala-t-il à voix basse.

- On s'y prend comment ? Demanda Sarah, le couple ivre, la femme jalouse à la recherche de son mari ?

- J'ai une autre idée, répondit l'Ecossais avec un sourire taquin, mais tu risque de ne pas l'apprécier.

Sans attendre sa réponse, il lui prit la main et l'incita à monter les quelques marches restantes pour gagner le palier. Il l'attira à lui, en plein milieu du couloir, pour être certain que le garde ne manquerait rien de la scène.

- Tu es vraiment à couper le souffle, ce soir, déclara Billy d'une voix langoureuse.

Sarah comprit aussitôt ce qu'il avait en tête. Il profitait de la situation avec une joie évidente. Elle joua le jeu et répondit au baiser de l'Ecossais sans se priver du plaisir de lui mordre la lèvre inférieure un peu rudement. Ce dernier, amusé par sa réaction, posa sa main dans le bas de son dos et la remonta lentement sur sa peau nue, la faisant frissonner. Sarah reprit rapidement le contrôle d'elle-même et poussa brutalement Collins contre le mur derrière eux avant de se coller contre lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Le garde avait pour consigne d'éloigner tous les gens qui entraient dans le périmètre mais la tension sexuelle qui régnait entre le couple lui fit oublier momentanément ses ordres.

- J'ai envie de toi, s'exclama Sarah d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir.

Billy délaissa son cou, où il venait de déposer un chapelet de baisers, pour planter son regard azur dans celui de la jeune femme. Il s'amusait énormément à jouer l'amant éperdu de désir mais ce n'était qu'un jeu justement. Il ne fut pas certain de ce qu'il lut dans les yeux émeraude de sa compagne. Ses joues avaient pris une teinte rosée, ses lèvres étaient encore humides des baisers qu'ils venaient d'échanger et son souffle était court. Il ne pouvait nier être vraiment totalement maitre de lui-même, la peau de douce de Sarah et les baisers enflammés qu'ils venaient d'échanger ne l'avait pas laissé de glace, même les morsures qu'elle lui avait infligé avait été plus excitantes que véritablement douloureuse.

- Je suis certain qu'il y a des chambres ici, répondit finalement Billy après lui avoir volé un dernier baiser, ne bouge pas.

Il fit semblant de seulement remarquer le garde et se dirigea vers lui avec un sourire de connivence. L'homme aurait volontiers échangé sa place avec lui, sa compagne était vraiment une très belle femme.

- Dis-moi tovaritch, tu peux me dire s'il y a une chambre libre dans le coin ? Demanda-t-il en russe tout en sortant une liasse de billets de sa poche.

- Vous ne devriez pas être ici, répondit le garde qui avait néanmoins les yeux rivés sur l'argent.

- Aller, sois sympa, enchaina Billy avant de montrer Sarah du doigt, regarde cette beauté.

L'homme suivit son regard et dû reconnaitre que c'était le genre de femme qui ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il allait indiquer une chambre d'invité à Billy quand ce dernier lui décrocha une droite avant de le prendre par les pans de sa veste pour lui cogner la tête contre la porte de la chambre.

- Tu en as mis du temps, le taquina Sarah en le rejoignant.

Elle enjamba le garde pour ouvrir la porte. Collins le tira à l'intérieur et referma le battant. Il observa rapidement la chambre qui était meublée en Louis XIV. Un lit, une commode, deux tables de nuit,… au milieu des meubles anciens, plusieurs jouets et peluches mais aucune trace de Svetlana.

- Il ne gardait pas une chambre vide, nota l'Ecossais en ouvrant l'armoire pour voir si la petite ne s'y était pas cachée mais il n'y trouva que ses vêtements.

- J'en doute, répondit Sarah en indiquant discrètement la porte de la salle de bain qui venait de s'entrouvrir. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais dire à Anya si nous ne trouvons pas sa fille, rajouta-t-elle en soupirant.

Svetlana réfléchit. Elle avait eu peur en entendant un bruit contre la porte de la chambre où elle était enfermée depuis trois jours et s'était cachée dans la salle de bain. La jolie dame avait dit le prénom de sa maman, elle devait la connaitre.

- Il n'y pas de Svetlana à sauver ici, enchaina Billy d'un ton déçu, je crois que nous sommes venus pour rien.

La petite ouvrit les yeux écarquillés en l'entendant l'appeler par son prénom. Peut-être qu'ils étaient vraiment des amis de sa maman… L'homme qui l'avait amenée ici lui faisait peur alors qu'eux ils avaient l'air gentil… et il avait dit qu'il voulait la sauver…

- C'est moi…, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix en ouvrant timidement la porte de la salle de bain.

Sarah lui offrit un sourire radieux et ouvrit les bras pour l'accueillir. La petite ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et se précipita vers elle.

- Nous allons te ramener à ta maman, promit-elle en serrant l'enfant contre elle.

- C'est promis ? Demanda Svetlana en relevant la tête.

- C'est promis, assura Billy en la trouvant adorable dans son pyjama rose avec ses deux couettes blondes.

- Tu as des vêtements ? S'enquit Sarah en songeant qu'il était temps de quitter les lieux.

Svetlana lui prit la main et la guida jusqu'à l'armoire. MacLane prit les vêtements les plus chauds qu'elle put trouver et aida l'enfant à s'habiller tandis que Collins faisait le guet. Il prit son portable et envoya un texto à Michael pour le prévenir qu'ils avaient la fillette.

- Bien, maintenant on va jouer au roi du silence, expliqua Sarah en prenant la main de la petite, tu connais ce jeu ?

- Oui, faut pas faire de bruit, répondit Svetlana en hochant la tête.

- La voie est…, commença Billy avant d'être interrompu par l'alarme qui résonna dans tout le bâtiment.

Il échangea un regard avec MacLane. Leur plan était à l'eau, ils ne pouvaient pas rejoindre Casey et les gardes n'allaient pas tarder à venir vérifier que la petite allait bien. Il fallait trouver une solution, Sarah refusait de l'abandonner. Billy referma la porte sans bruit et alla à la fenêtre de la chambre. Il avait une vue sur l'arrière de l'ambassade et repéra sans peine le van où étaient Dorset et Martinez à quelques mètres sur leur gauche. Il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Michael.

- On a un problème, annonça-t-il dès que ce dernier décrocha.

- J'ai entendu. Tu as un plan B ?

- Je pense mais nous allons avoir besoin de votre aide, déclara Billy. Regarde l'ambassade, je suis à la fenêtre d'une chambre.

- Je te vois, répondit Michael, deuxième étage, au milieu de l'immeuble.

- Martinez et toi, positionnez-vous sous la dernière fenêtre à gauche. Dépêchez-vous, on ne va pas tarder à avoir de la visite, conclut-il en raccrochant.

- Tu ne penses pas faire ce que je pense que tu veux faire, dit Sarah qui ne voyait pourtant pas d'autre solution.

- Venez, ordonna l'Ecossais après avoir vérifié que le chemin était dégagé.

Ils sortirent de la chambre et longèrent le couloir à l'opposé d'où ils étaient arrivés. Sarah tenait la main de Svetlana qui n'était pas rassurée. Le bruit de sirène s'était enfin arrêté mais elle s'attendait à voir l'homme qui lui faisait si peur surgir derrière eux. Collins s'arrêta au bout du couloir et ouvrit la dernière porte dont la fenêtre donnait du même coté que la chambre de Svetlana. Il se figea en découvrant un homme distingué, assez âgé, assis sur le lit. Des éclats de voix se firent entendre, Billy fit entrer Sarah et Svetlana et referma la porte, se demandant comment l'inconnu allait réagir.

- Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur, les rassura-t-il d'une voix douce en anglais.

- Monsieur l'ambassadeur, fit Sarah surprise de découvrir l'homme dont elle avait imprimé la fiche plus tôt dans la journée.

- Vous êtes ici pour Svetlana, c'est bien, déclara-t-il en souriant à la fillette. Emmenez- la loin et faites en sorte que Jankovic ne puisse pas la reprendre.

- Vous n'êtes pas censé appeler les gardes pour nous empêcher de fuir ? Fit remarquer Billy en allant jusqu'à la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit.

Il passa la tête à l'extérieur et repéra ses deux amis, qui attendaient en dessous, en compagnie de Malick qui avait quitté l'ambassade pour les rejoindre dès que l'alarme avait retenti.

- Je suis peut-être ambassadeur dans votre pays, répondit le Russe, mais il y a des choses que l'on m'oblige à faire sans me demander mon consentement. Je vais essayer de les retenir un moment, ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il fit une pause devant Svetlana, se baissa et prit son visage entre ses mains.

- Que Dieu veille sur toi, la bénit l'ambassadeur avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

- Merci pour votre aide, fit Sarah qui n'avait pas pensé trouver un allié dans l'ambassade.

Elle bloqua la porte avec une chaise lorsqu'il fut sortit pendant que Collins arrachait un double-rideau qu'il envoya à Malick, Dorset et Martinez.

- Je sais que tu es une petite fille très courageuse, fit Billy en s'accroupissant devant Svetlana, tu as peur et c'est normal mais je t'ai fait une promesse et je vais la tenir.

MacLane tendit l'oreille. L'ambassadeur parlait dans sa langue natale avec les hommes de Jankovic dans le couloir. En bas, dans la ruelle, les trois membres de l'ODS avaient tendu le double rideau de manière à récupérer leurs amis.

- Allez-y, ordonna Sarah en entendant que le ton montait à l'extérieur. Je vous suis.

Les gardes semblaient douter de la bonne foi de l'ambassadeur. Elle entendit un coup de feu et pria pour qu'ils n'aient pas purement et simplement exécuté le vieil homme. Elle fut rassurée en l'entendant protester tandis qu'ils semblaient l'emmener.

- Tu vas fermer les yeux très fort, fit Collins en prenant Svetlana dans ses bras, on va aller rejoindre mes amis.

La petite fille hocha la tête et se blottit contre l'Ecossais qui enjamba la fenêtre. Il espérait que Malick, Dorset et Martinez allaient réussir à amortir leur chute. Il prit une grande inspiration et sauta dans le vide.

- Dans le van, ordonna Michael sitôt qu'il fut à nouveau sur pied.

Collins hocha la tête et, tenant toujours Svetlana dans ses bras, courut en direction du véhicule garé un peu plus loin. Il serait toujours temps de faire les présentations plus tard. Dorset leva la tête vers la fenêtre en se demandant ce que faisait MacLane.

- Abimer une si belle robe, soupira cette dernière en déchirant le coté droit du tissus d'un geste sec afin de pouvoir enjamber la fenêtre, ce que sa robe de soirée ne lui permettait pas.

Elle était assise sur le rebord quand elle entendit le bruit de la poignée de la porte que l'on secouait pour entrer. L'un des gardes donna un coup d'épaule dans le battant qui s'ouvrit lorsque Sarah se laissa tomber. L'homme se précipita à la fenêtre, son arme à la main, et tira dans sa direction. Il faisait sombre mais il vida néanmoins son chargeur sur les quatre inconnus qui s'enfuyaient dans la ruelle à l'arrière de l'ambassade. Quelques secondes plus tard, le van démarrait sur les chapeaux de roue.

- Ça c'est plutôt bien passé finalement, fit Billy, qui avait pris le volant, d'un ton satisfait.

- Personne n'a l'air de nous suivre, déclara Dorset, à l'avant à coté de l'Ecossais, en regardant par le rétroviseur.

- Tu as l'air morte de froid, nota Martinez en voyant Sarah frissonner, assise à l'arrière face à Malick.

Il attrapa l'une des couvertures qu'il avait rangées dans le van dans l'après-midi, se leva et la posa sur les épaules de sa collègue qui le remercia d'un sourire. Ils étaient en plein mois de décembre, ce n'était pas vraiment la saison idéale pour sortir en robe de soirée sans manteau. Martinez s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur de Svetlana qui était assise près de Sarah. Elle ne semblait pas rassurée par sa présence et celle de Malick dans le véhicule.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Rick, fit-il d'une voix douce, tu veux une couverture toi aussi ?

La petite secoua la tête et se rapprocha de MacLane qui s'aperçut de sa méfiance.

- Ce sont des amis, déclara-t-elle à la fillette. Lui, c'est Rick, il adore les enfants et en face de moi, c'est Casey. A l'avant, il y a Billy et Michael.

- C'est tes amoureux ? Demanda Svetlana d'une voix innocente qui les fit tous sourire.

- Non, ma puce, je n'ai pas d'amoureux, répondit-elle amusée. Est-ce que tu as froid ?

Elle secoua la tête pour répondre non et observa Martinez qui s'était assis face à elle, près de Malick. Il avait l'air plutôt gentil par rapport à l'autre homme qui regardait par la fenêtre. Svetlana rougit quand son ventre gargouilla. Elle n'avait pas aimé l'hamburger qu'on lui avait apporté et n'y avait presque pas touché. Rick eut un sourire et tira un sac de sous son siège.

- Tu aimes le chocolat ?

Une lueur intéressée passa dans les yeux bleus de Svetlana qui n'osa pas répondre à voix haute. Rick sortit un paquet de gâteaux de son sac, l'ouvrit et lui en proposa un. Elle regarda Sarah, à qui elle faisait confiance depuis son évasion, et attendit un signe de sa part avant de se servir.

- Combien de temps avant d'arriver ? Demanda Casey qui n'avait vu aucun signe qu'on les poursuivait.

- Moins d'une heure, répondit Collins qui avait mémorisé la route chez Sarah avant leur départ pour l'ambassade, il parait que Martinez nous a trouvé une planque parfaite.

- Comme le disait Billy, ça s'est finalement bien passé, se félicita le chef de l'ODS.

- Notre couple a été plus que convaincant pendant la soirée, commenta Malick d'un ton entendu.

- Que s'est-il passé avec l'alarme ? Demanda l'Ecossais qui se doutait qu'il parlait de leur baiser dans la salle de réception.

- Une serveuse qui voulait fumer une cigarette a ouvert la porte de secours de la cuisine, expliqua Casey.

Svetlana les écouta discuter silencieusement. Elle avait fini son troisième gâteau et se sentait en sécurité pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours. Martinez la vit étouffer un bâillement. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle dormait d'un sommeil profond allongée sur le banc où elle était assise avec Sarah. Il s'approcha et posa une couverture sur l'enfant. Il faisait assez frais dans l'habitacle. Lorsqu'il revint s'asseoir près de Malick, Rick vit que Sarah s'était aussi endormie. Le silence se fit peu à peu dans le van. Collins était concentré sur sa conduite. Michael pensait à Faye et à la surprise qu'il lui avait préparée pour son anniversaire la semaine suivante. Casey et Rick discutèrent à voix basse des derniers résultats sportifs.

* * *

><p>- Nous sommes arrivés, annonça Billy en se garant dans la cour d'une petite ferme au bout d'un chemin étroit.<p>

- Je vais ouvrir la grange, tu pourras te garer à l'intérieur, déclara Michael qui trouvait qu'à première vue Martinez avait déniché la planque idéale.

- Sarah, réveille-toi, fit doucement Rick en posant la main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux et se rappela l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Martinez prit délicatement Svetlana qui dormait paisiblement tandis que Malick ouvrait les portes-arrières du van. Rick conduisit la petite à l'intérieur de la maison où il avait préparé un lit pour elle. Casey descendit du véhicule avant de s'étirer.

- Il a assuré cette fois, fit Michael en le rejoignant.

- Un bon point pour notre Ricky, confirma Collins qui appréciait le calme de l'endroit.

- Espérons qu'il ait prévu de quoi manger, je meurs de faim, déclara Casey en se dirigeant vers la maison.

- Billy, s'écria MacLane qui s'était levée mais n'était pas descendue du van, attrape-moi je vais…

- Qu'est-ce que…, commença-t-il avant de saisir la jeune femme qui s'était évanouit et tombait du véhicule. Sarah !

Son cri alerta Dorset et Malick qui venait d'entrer dans la maison. Ils accoururent inquiets. Collins la souleva pour affirmer sa prise, faisant glisser l'un des pans de la couverture que lui avait donné Martinez un peu plus tôt.

- Elle est blessée, nota aussitôt Casey avant d'examiner rapidement la blessure, on dirait que la balle est ressortie.

- Elle a perdu pas mal de sang, nota Michael soucieux.

Il n'avait pas besoin de formuler la question qu'ils se posaient tous les trois. Ils savaient très bien que si Sarah n'avait rien dit, c'était pour ne pas perdre de temps afin qu'ils poursuivent la mission. Elle tenait à sauver Anya et sa fille, même au péril de sa vie

- Tu vas pouvoir la soigner ? Demanda Dorset à Malick.

- Emmène-la à l'intérieur, il faut que je l'examine.

- Hey les gars, qu'est-ce…, commença Martinez qui se demandait pourquoi ils ne l'avaient pas rejoint.

- Elle est juste évanouie, le rassura Collins en entrant dans la maison.

Il pénétra dans une cuisine dans laquelle un feu était allumé dans la cheminée. Il avança dans le couloir sur sa droite et trouva une chambre libre. Il déposa Sarah sur le lit avec précaution. Il soupira en regardant la blessure par balle qu'elle avait au coté gauche.

- _Gorach_ (idiote), murmura Billy en écartant du bout des doigts une mèche rousse du visage de la jeune femme.

- J'ai trouvé la trousse de secours, annonça Martinez en entrant dans la pièce s'attendant à trouver Malick au chevet de Sarah.

Il remarqua que l'Ecossais se redressa brusquement à son arrivée. Etait-il possible que Billy et Sarah… Rick était le membre de l'ODS dont elle était le plus proche et elle se confiait souvent à lui concernant ses déboires amoureux. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à la question, Casey avait fini de se laver les mains dans la cuisine et venait d'entrer dans la chambre.

- Dehors, ordonna Malick d'un ton sec.

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'aide pour…, proposa Martinez avant d'être interrompu par ce dernier.

- Je vais devoir la déshabiller pour pouvoir la soigner, expliqua Casey avant de poursuivre d'un ton légèrement menaçant, et je me demande de ce qu'elle réservera à ceux qui l'auront vu sans sa robe.

D'un commun accord, Collins et Martinez quittèrent la pièce en refermant la porte derrière eux pour rejoindre Michael dans la cuisine. Ce dernier cherchait quelque chose à manger dans le frigo. Rick proposa de faire du café, la nuit risquait d'être longue.

* * *

><p>Sarah ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle essaya de se rappeler où elle était mais ne reconnut pas la pièce. L'ambassade se rappela-t-elle soudain, ils avaient récupéré Svetlana et avaient rejoint Michael, Rick et Casey. Ensuite… Elle se redressa et étouffa un cri de douleur en portant la main à son coté gauche.<p>

- Ça va ? Demanda aussitôt Billy qui somnolait dans un fauteuil.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte de sa présence. Il semblait sincèrement inquiet et s'assit au bord du lit avant de poser la main sur son front.

- La fièvre est tombée, annonça-t-il soulagé.

- J'ai dormi longtemps ?

- Six heures, expliqua l'Ecossais, tu t'es évanouie en descendant du van.

- Où sont les autres ?

- Martinez veille dans la chambre de Svetlana, Dorset et Malick sont allés prendre un peu de repos. Tu as eu de la chance, quelques centimètres plus à droite… Casey t'a recousue, heureusement la balle était ressortie.

- Une cicatrice de plus, répondit-elle comme si cela n'avait aucune importance.

Billy l'observa longuement. Il savait très bien quel était son état d'esprit à ce moment précis, en plein milieu de leur mission, elle ne pensait qu'à leur réussite. Tout le reste importait peu mais il savait aussi que certaines conséquences pouvaient devenir irréversibles. Sarah baissa les yeux en croisant le regard céruléen de l'Ecossais. Sans qu'elle ne le veuille, l'image des baisers qu'ils avaient échangés lui était venue à l'esprit.

- Tu devrais dormir un peu, suggéra-t-elle gênée, je vais bien.

- Tu jouais la comédie dans le couloir ? Demanda Billy sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

- Bien sûr, répondit-elle un peu trop précipitamment au goût de l'Ecossais.

- Sarah…, murmura-t-il doucement en caressant sa joue.

- Même si ce n'était pas le cas, reprit-elle troublée, cela ne marcherait pas. Nous sommes trop semblables.

- Tu ne veux pas essayer, proposa-t-il à mi-voix en se penchant vers elle.

Il n'avait jamais été spécialement attiré par elle depuis qu'il la connaissait. C'était une collègue, une belle femme mais pas une conquête envisageable pourtant, depuis qu'il l'avait embrassée dans le couloir de l'ambassade, quelque chose semblait s'être éveillé en lui. Il avait sentit son cœur manquer un battement lorsqu'elle s'était effondrée dans ses bras, l'inquiétude le submerger lorsque Casey avait découvert sa blessure par balle. Ils prenaient tous soin les uns des autres lorsqu'ils étaient sur le terrain et Sarah ne dérogeait pas à cette règle. Ils étaient peut-être même plus protecteurs avec elle car c'était une femme et elle détestait lorsqu'ils réagissaient de la sorte.

Billy n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage. Ses yeux azur étaient tendres et sa main n'avait pas quitté sa joue, glissant lentement vers sa nuque pour l'attirer à lui. Sarah sentit son cœur battre la chamade. L'Ecossais était tour à tour charmeur, séduisant, manipulateur mais jamais il n'y avait eu la moindre étincelle entre eux.

- Billy…, soupira-t-elle alors qu'il était sur le point de l'embrasser, c'est toi qui m'as déshabillée ?

L'Ecossais stoppa net dans son élan avant de comprendre de quoi elle parlait. Après l'avoir soignée et nettoyée, Casey l'avait dévêtue et installée dans le lit que Martinez avait préparé plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Sarah venait de se rendre compte qu'elle ne portait que sa petite culotte sous le drap beige et se demandait s'il avait un rapport avec sa tenue.

- Si je… non, bredouilla Billy perdu en jugeant préférable d'enlever sa main de la nuque de sa compagne.

Visiblement, il n'était pas aussi irrésistible qu'il le pensait. MacLane remarqua son trouble et se sentit rougir. Il allait l'embrasser et elle lui posait une question stupide.

- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle aussitôt, c'est juste que…

- Tu es réveillée, l'interrompit Martinez qui avait entendu des voix depuis la chambre de Svetlana.

- Comme tu peux le voir, répondit MacLane avec un sourire rassurant.

- Est-ce que…, commença Rick avec hésitation devant l'attitude gênée de ses deux amis, j'interromps quelque chose ?

- Pas du tout, le rassura Collins avec son flegme habituel, j'allais partir pour que Sarah puisse se reposer.

- En fait…, intervint-elle, je meurs de faim.

- Que dirais-tu d'une omelette ? Proposa Martinez rassuré de voir qu'elle allait mieux.

- Qu'il me faut des vêtements si je veux sortir de ce lit, répondit-elle amusée en voyant la réaction de Rick qui n'avait pas remarqué sa tenue.

- J'ai pensé que tu voudrais te changer, déclara-t-il avant de quitter la pièce deux minutes, et j'avais prévu ça pour toi.

Il posa un sac de voyage marron sur le lit dans lequel il avait rangé des vêtements qu'il avait acheté pour elle avant de revenir à la planque. Elle y trouva un jean, un t-shirt à manches longues blanc et un pull à col roulé noir ainsi qu'une paire de boots.

- Bien joué, Martinez, fit Billy avant de le prendre par l'épaule, maintenant on va laisser notre charmante collègue s'habiller pendant que tu lui prépares quelque chose à manger.

Rick se laissa guider hors de la chambre. Sarah croisa le regard de Billy lorsqu'il ferma la porte. Elle aurait aimé lui dire quelque chose mais les mots ne venaient pas. L'Ecossais lui adressa un clin d'œil pour lui montrer qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. En y réfléchissant, elle avait raison. Ils se ressemblaient trop pour pouvoir espérer commencer quelque chose. Ce n'était pas les femmes qui manquaient dans ce bas monde, songea Collins en fouillant dans les placards à la recherche d'un peu d'alcool. Il ne trouva qu'une petite bouteille de rhum cachée derrière un paquet de céréales. Il la prit discrètement pendant que Rick s'affairait devant la cuisinière et sortit sans bruit à l'extérieur.

- A ce qui aurait pu être, lança-t-il dans le silence de la nuit avant de boire une longue rasade du liquide transparent.

* * *

><p>Quelques minutes plus tard, MacLane entra dans la cuisine où flottait une bonne odeur. Martinez posa une assiette des plus appétissantes devant elle lorsque Collins revint à l'intérieur de la maison. Il alla s'asseoir à la table où Rick et Sarah se trouvaient déjà.<p>

- Délichieux, commenta-t-elle en avalant une bouchée d'omelette.

- Merci, répondit Martinez avec un sourire.

- Svetlana dort toujours ?

- Elle ne s'est même pas réveillée lorsque je l'ai portée dans la maison.

- Vous avez prévenu Anya ? S'inquiéta-t-elle en se rappelant soudain qu'ils avaient prévu de l'appeler une fois à la planque.

- Michael a fait sonner le téléphone deux fois dans sa chambre comme convenu, la rassura Rick.

- Il te reste un peu de ce mélange étrange que tu appelles « café », intervint l'Ecossais qui ressentait soudain la fatigue due à sa nuit blanche.

- Tu ne veux pas aller dormir un peu ? Demanda Sarah pendant que Martinez le servait.

- Elle a raison, on ne peut pas bouger avant au moins dix heures demain matin, poursuivit ce dernier.

- Tu peux prendre ma chambre, continua la jeune femme qui finissait son assiette.

Billy prit le temps de boire une gorgée de café qu'il ne trouva finalement pas si mauvais. Il ne voyait pas comment expliquer que le lit qu'elle avait utilisé était le dernier endroit de la maison où il souhaitait dormir. Il savait qu'il ne réussirait pas à fermer l'œil en sentant le parfum qu'elle avait sans aucun doute laissé sur les draps.

- Tu devrais être couchée, la gronda Malick en pénétrant dans la cuisine avec Dorset qui étouffa un bâillement.

- Ce n'est qu'une égratignure, répondit MacLane en haussant les épaules.

- Casey a raison, renchérit Michael en remplissant deux tasses de café.

- Je t'ai tout de même fait dix points de suture, poursuivit ce dernier en s'asseyant près d'elle.

- Je vais bien, assura Sarah agacée par leur condescendance. S'il y a quelqu'un à poursuivre aujourd'hui, je vous laisserai faire, et si on se retrouve à nouveau pris dans une fusillade, je me cacherais derrière Billy.

- Hey, pourquoi moi ? Protesta l'Ecossais un peu plus réveillé grâce à la caféine.

- Ricky est trop petit, expliqua-t-elle, notre « arme humaine » va s'occuper des tireurs, Michael… tu ne voudrais pas que notre chef adoré prenne une balle ? Donc, il ne reste plus que toi, mon cher mari.

- Nous ne sommes plus mariés depuis que nous avons quitté l'ambassade, rappela Collins.

- J'ai toujours la bague, le taquina-t-elle en montrant le solitaire qu'il lui avait offert des heures auparavant.

- Michael, s'il te plait, se plaignit Billy à ce dernier qui était rassuré de voir que Sarah était assez en forme pour embêter l'Ecossais.

- Je vais aller voir Svetlana, déclara-t-elle avant que Dorset ne réponde. Merci pour le diner, Rick, et merci pour les points de suture, docteur Malick.

Elle posa un rapide baiser sur la joue de ce dernier qui était assis près d'elle. Il haussa un sourcil surpris tandis qu'elle quittait la cuisine.

- Ça a l'air d'aller, nota Dorset qui l'avait suivie du regard.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle le dirait si ce n'était pas le cas ? S'enquit Collins en s'adossant contre sa chaise.

Ils connaissaient tous la réponse à cette question. Michael ne répondit pas. Il consulta sa montre et vit qu'il était presque cinq heures du matin. Encore quelques heures et cette mission serait terminée. Anya et sa fille seraient réunies et une nouvelle vie commencerait pour elles.

- Vous devriez prendre un peu de repos, déclara-t-il d'un ton sans appel, je vais monter la garde.

- Ça me parait une bonne idée, répondit Martinez qui lavait l'assiette de Sarah.

- Je prends le canapé, annonça Billy en se levant.

- Tu es certain de ne pas vouloir de compagnie ? S'enquit Casey en croisant le regard de Dorset.

- Je sais que tu n'es pas à 100 % si tu n'as pas ton compte de sommeil, répondit Michael, et je sens que cette histoire ne va pas se terminer sans anicroche.

- C'est encore ton coté paranoïaque qui parle, le taquina Collins.

- J'appelle cela une intuition, bougonna Dorset en les regardant quitter la pièce.

* * *

><p>Bureau de Faye Carson – Langley (Virginie) – 11h<p>

Faye soupira en voyant la pile de dossiers qui encombrait son bureau. La matinée était presque finie et elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir avancé dans son travail. Elle pianota sur le clavier de son ordinateur, lu les informations qui venaient de s'afficher sur son écran et tendit machinalement le bras pour attraper un crayon dans le pot posé sur son bureau, renversant la tasse de café qu'elle était allée chercher un peu plus tôt.

- Merde ! Jura-t-elle attrapant une boite de kleenex sur un meuble.

Elle essuya rapidement le liquide brun et ramassa sa tasse de café qui avait miraculeusement survécue à la chute. Un sourire éclaira le visage de la jeune femme. C'était Michael qui la lui offerte la semaine précédente, après qu'elle se soit plainte d'avoir manqué une enchère sur eBay pour une tasse en porcelaine de Limoges identique. Elle sortit de son bureau pour se diriger vers la salle de pause en se demandant si elle n'avait pas été folle de ressortir avec lui. Tout à ses pensées, elle manqua de renverser un homme au détour d'un couloir.

- Désolée, j'étais dans la lune, s'excusa Faye en l'aidant à ramasser les papiers qu'il avait fait tomber.

- Alors agent Carson, on ne fait pas attention où l'on marche depuis que l'on est plus sur le terrain, fit l'inconnu d'un ton malicieux.

La jeune femme releva la tête et reconnut l'un des agents avec qui elle avait coopéré à Londres quelques années plus tôt.

- Erik Stanton, se rappela-t-elle avec un sourire, je te croyais sur une mission d'infiltration en Amérique du Sud.

- Je suis revenu il y a un mois, déclara-t-il ravi de la revoir.

Il la trouvait radieuse. Lorsqu'ils avaient travaillé ensemble, il avait été déçu d'apprendre qu'elle était mariée à l'un des leurs. Il savait qu'ils avaient divorcé depuis et se demanda si elle était toujours célibataire. Il ne devait rester que quelques heures à Langley mais il était en ce moment basé à Washington, à moins de vingt minutes du QG de la CIA.

- Que fais-tu ici ?

- J'ai rendez-vous avec Roy Perkins, expliqua-t-il. Dis-moi, tu es libre pour le diner, j'adorerai reparler du bon vieux temps avec toi.

- Pas ce soir, je suis déjà prise, répondit Faye, que dis-tu de demain, le Meatballs à 19h ?

- Parfait, fit Erik ravi. Au fait, j'ai assisté à la soirée donnée pour l'anniversaire de l'ambassadeur Russe hier soir, une corvée dont je me serais bien passé, et j'ai croisé Malick en serveur là-bas. Il travaille toujours avec ton ex-mari ?

- Oui, confirma-t-elle surprise car elle savait qu'ils n'avaient aucune mission en cours.

- J'espère que cela s'est bien passé. L'alarme a retentit durant la soirée mais on nous a dit que c'était un court-circuit. Je dois y aller, conclut-il après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa montre, à demain, Faye.

Elle le salua d'un sourire et alla se servir un café dans la salle de pause. Que pouvait-donc faire Malick à l'ambassade Russe ? Si Casey était allé là-bas, nul doute que le reste de l'ODS n'était pas loin. En sortant de la pièce, elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Michael. Elle se servit de son badge pour ouvrir la porte et ne fut guère surprise de découvrir que l'endroit était vide. Elle soupira en retournant à son bureau dont elle ferma la porte avant de s'asseoir et de décrocher son téléphone. Dans quoi s'étaient-ils encore fourrés ? Elle composa le numéro de Michael qui décrocha à la troisième sonnerie.

- Dis-moi que tu n'as rien à voir avec ce qui s'est passé à l'ambassade Russe hier soir, déclara-t-elle de but en blanc dès qu'il répondit.

- Je ne peux pas, fit-il sincère.

- Michael…

- Ecoute Faye, je sais ce que tu vas dire mais nous avions vraiment une bonne raison pour aller là-bas.

- Si Higgins apprend que…

- Je suis sûr que tu ne lui diras rien, dit-il certain qu'il ne se trompait pas.

- Raconte-moi toute l'histoire.

- Nous avons sauvé une petite fille qui était retenue captive, répondit Dorset après un court silence.

Il rechignait à l'impliquer dans cette histoire, voulant la protéger des répercussions que cette mission ne manquerait pas d'avoir.

- Dans quel but ? L'incita à poursuivre son ex-femme.

- Faire pression sur sa mère qui participe à la convention sur les énergies renouvelables qui se déroulent actuellement à Washington. Les Russes voulaient être certains qu'elle n'offrirait pas ses services à un autre pays.

- Tu parles de la conférence à l'Ambrosia ?

- Oui, comment es-tu au courant ? S'étonna-t-il.

- J'ai croisé Adèle en arrivant alors qu'elle sortait du bureau d'Higgins. Deux scientifiques ont été enlevés très tôt ce matin et Monroe, de la sécurité du territoire, est venu rendre visite au directeur pour être certain qu'il n'y avait aucune opération illégale en cours.

- Tu as leurs noms ?

- Laisse-moi retrouver l'information, répondit Faye en tapant quelques mots sur son clavier. Voilà… je les ai, Ethan Reynolds, de nationalité anglaise, et Anya Volkova qui est…

- Russe, termina Michael à sa place. Martinez, appelle Sarah immédiatement. Il ne faut pas qu'ils aillent à l'hôtel, Volkova a été enlevée.

Rick prit son téléphone et passa l'appel. Collins, Malick et MacLane étaient partis une vingtaine de minutes plus tôt avec le van, pour se rendre au rendez-vous fixé pour extraire Anya des griffes de Jankovic.

- Je ne comprends pas, intervint son ex-femme toujours au téléphone, pourquoi enlever le scientifique anglais en même temps que leur protégée ?

- Parce qu'il semblerait qu'il soit le seul à pouvoir créer un moteur capable de supporter le nouveau carburant que Volkova a inventé, expliqua Dorset. Après avoir constaté la disparition de Svetlana, ils ont sûrement décidé d'accél…

Un bip régulier se fit entendre provenant de l'ordinateur portable que Martinez avait ramené avec lui. Il se pencha sur l'écran et se félicita de voir que la chance leur souriait.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'enquit MacLane, qui avait mis le mode main libre, toujours en ligne avec lui.

- Il semblerait que ta protégée ait activé le signal GPS que tu lui as donné, expliqua Rick aussi bien à Sarah qu'à Michael. Voyons voir… elle est à Fairfax.

- Tu ne pourrais pas être plus précis ? Grommela Collins en faisant faire demi-tour au van.

- Un aéroport au sud de la ville, anciennement utilisé par l'armée, indiqua Martinez. Michael dit qu'il vous rejoint là-bas, attendez-le avant d'intervenir.

- Reçu, nous devrions y être dans moins de quinze minutes, répondit MacLane avant de couper la communication.

Rick jeta un coup d'œil à Svetlana qui regardait la télévision dans la pièce voisine. Elle semblait concentrée sur son dessin animé.

- Faye, préviens Higgins que nous avons une piste pour les deux scientifiques. Ils sont à l'aéroport militaire de Fairfax, déclara Michael en réfléchissant à un plan.

- Il va détester cela, commenta la jeune femme.

- Il reverra sûrement sa position une fois que Volkova sera passée de notre coté et aura offert un carburant non-polluant et inépuisable à notre cher pays.

- C'est probable mais l'arrestation des Russes ne peut se faire que par la sécurité intérieure, rappela-t-elle.

- C'est bien pour cela que j'ai besoin que tu le préviennes dans… disons dix minutes.

- Michael, que comptes-tu faire ?

- Juste les retenir avant qu'ils ne décollent et qu'on ne puisse plus les arrêter. Il y a une petite fille qui compte sur nous pour lui ramener sa mère, expliqua Dorset qui comptait bien réunir la mère et l'enfant.

- Sois prudent.

- Toujours, répondit-il avant de raccrocher.

- Attrape, fit Rick en lui lançant une clef au bout d'un vieux porte-clefs rouillé. Je me suis dit qu'on aurait besoin d'un deuxième véhicule, j'ai fait le plein cet après-midi.

- Juste au cas où ça finirait mal… tu as assuré avec cette planque, Martinez, le complimenta Dorset ce qui n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes.

- Ramène la mère de cette petite, répondit-il en cachant le sourire qui lui était venu.

* * *

><p><em>Aéroport de Fairfax – Hangar 2 – 11h30<em>

- Full, annonça Ivan avec un sourire satisfait.

Ses deux compagnons jetèrent leurs cartes sur la caisse qui leur servait de table pour jouer au poker. Cela faisait presque quatre heures qu'ils attendaient de pouvoir décoller, le pilote ayant refusé de le faire à cause de la neige qui avait réduit la visibilité à zéro. Les flocons avaient commencé à tomber lorsqu'ils avaient quitté Washington. Les menaces d'Igor Kurek n'avaient servi à rien. Yuri lui avait fait laconiquement remarquer que s'il tuait le pilote, ils ne pourraient vraiment plus partir de ce pays de sauvages. Ils avaient donc été contraints de s'installer dans le hangar où était garé le jet que Jankovic avait mis à leur disposition. Ivan avait installé les otages dans un coin avant de proposer une partie de poker à ses comparses. Le professeur Reynolds et Anya Volkova étaient ligotés et bâillonnés. La jeune femme avait été rassurée la veille au soir, lorsque le téléphone de sa chambre avait sonné deux fois. Svetlana était en sécurité avec Sasha. C'était le plus important. Sa fille aurait une chance de vivre libre si elle restait aux Etats-Unis.

- Tu triches, lança Kurek d'un ton sec.

- Comment ? S'enquit Ivan en levant les manches de sa veste pour prouver qu'il ne cachait rien.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais, intervint Yuri, mais tu risques de finir comme l'ambassadeur si tu continues.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- J'ai entendu dire qu'il allait avoir un fâcheux accident de voiture dans les prochains jours.

- Si cet imbécile ne nous avait pas trahis, nous ne serions pas ici, grommela Kurek.

Jankovic l'avait appelé sitôt qu'il avait appris la disparition de Svetlana pour l'informer qu'ils changeaient leur plan. Igor avait protesté pour la forme mais avait obéi aux ordres. Il avait contacté Ivan et Yuri qui s'étaient chargés de l'Anglais tandis qu'il s'occupait d'Anya. La jeune femme n'avait pas été surprise de la réaction de Jankovic. Elle avait suivit Kurek sans faire d'histoire, se félicitant d'avoir caché sur elle le stylo que Sasha lui avait donné lorsqu'elle s'était habillée.

* * *

><p>- J'en vois trois, annonça Malick, accroupit derrière une barrière qui délimitait la propriété, en observant les alentours avec une paire de jumelles.<p>

Collins, MacLane et lui venaient d'arriver à l'aéroport de Fairfax qui n'était composé que d'une piste, une tour de contrôle abandonnée et deux hangars. La neige tombait toujours et ne semblait pas vouloir cesser pour le moment, ce qui leur octroyait une faible protection. Les lieux étaient déserts à l'exception de la porte du hangar numéro deux qui était éclairée et à l'intérieur duquel était garé deux voitures aux vitres teintées.

- Ils ne font même pas de ronde, soupira Collins qui se demandait à quoi servait les trois gardes.

- Ils pensent sûrement que nous ne les retrouverons pas avant le décollage, présuma MacLane. Il y a l'homme qui surveillait Anya, tu es sûr que tu vas pouvoir t'en charger ?

- Douterais-tu de mes capacités ? S'insurgea Casey en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Sacrément, répondit Billy à la place de sa collègue.

- Ce type fait deux fois ton poids et te dépasse de trente bons centimètres, fit remarquer cette dernière en fusillant l'Ecossais du regard.

- Ce n'est pas un problème, assura Malick certain de lui.

Le bruit d'un moteur interrompit leur conversation. Dorset descendit du véhicule et les rejoignit en courbant le dos.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? Demanda-t-il en tendant la main vers Malick pour récupérer les jumelles.

- Trois hommes, deux otages et un pilote, énuméra Billy. Casey se charge de celui qui ressemble à un rugbyman.

- Ok, répondit Michael connaissant la nature susceptible de son collègue. La sécurité intérieure ne va pas tarder. Sarah, j'ai besoin que tu fasses diversion pendant que nous entrerons en longeant le bâtiment par la droite.

- Pas de problème, répondit-elle en prenant les clefs de la voiture avec laquelle il était venu.

- J'aimerai autant qu'on récupère Volkova avant que la cavalerie débarque, déclara Dorset. Casey, tu te charges du grand, Billy et moi des deux autres. Laisse-nous cinq minutes avant d'y aller, rajouta-t-il à MacLane qui hocha la tête.

Elle les suivit du regard tandis qu'ils progressaient en essayant autant que possible de se cacher derrière la barrière qui entourait l'aéroport. Voyant qu'ils étaient presque arrivés, elle se mit en route. Le cœur battant, comme chaque fois qu'elle participait à ce genre d'opération, elle passa les deux poteaux indiquant l'entrée de l'aéroport et alla se garer directement devant le hangar éclairé. Les garçons étaient invisibles nota-t-elle en sortant du véhicule, une carte routière qu'elle avait trouvé dans la boite à gant à la main. Les trois hommes à l'intérieur s'étaient levés dès qu'ils avaient entendu le bruit du moteur. Ivan et Yuri avaient été soulagés de constater qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une femme seule. Kurek leur fit signe qu'il s'en chargeait.

- Vous ne pouvez pas rester là, tonna-t-il avec un fort accent russe en approchant.

- Je suis désolée… je me suis perdue, expliqua Sarah en faisant mine d'être intimidée. Je dois aller chercher mon petit ami à l'aéroport de Fairfax mais je crois que je me suis trompée.

- L'aéroport est fermé.

- Vous pouvez peut-être m'aider ? Demanda-t-elle en ouvrant sa carte.

- Allez-vous en, la menaça-t-il en ouvrant le bouton de sa veste de costume afin de lui montrer l'arme qu'il portait.

- Ok… je ne voulais pas…, bredouilla-t-elle en levant les bras en signe de reddition tout en reculant vers sa voiture.

Dorset avait fait signe à Collins sitôt que Kurek s'était dirigé vers Sarah. Cachés derrière l'avion puis par des caisses qui attendaient d'être chargée depuis la fermeture de l'aéroport, ils avaient pu arriver à quelques mètres de l'endroit où étaient retenus les otages. Ivan et Yuri s'étaient désintéressés de l'inconnue, qu'Igor n'allait pas manquer de faire fuir, pour parler du pays. Volkova entendit un léger bruit provenant du fond du hangar. Elle leva les yeux dans cette direction et vit un homme agenouillé derrière une caisse. L'espoir revint dans le cœur de la Russe. Il devait travailler avec Sasha. Elle attira l'attention des deux gardes en gémissant derrière son bâillon pour qu'ils tournent le dos à son sauveur.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore ? S'enquit Yuri agacé.

- Elle a peut-être encore envie de pisser, répondit Ivan en approchant d'elle.

Dorset et Collins choisirent ce moment pour intervenir. L'effet de surprise tourna à leur avantage, les deux Russes se débattirent mais les coups que leur avaient assenés les deux membres de l'ODS les avaient déjà mis à moitié groggy. Ivan s'effondra sur le sol après que Billy lui ait donné un violent coup de poing.

- _Bljat_ (merde), grogna Yuri que Dorset venait d'envoyer contre l'avion attirant l'attention de Kurek.

- Je ne sais pas qui tu es, grogna ce dernier à MacLane en tirant son arme de son holster, mais tu ne vas pas partir d'ici vivante !

Malick sortit de sa cachette au plus grand soulagement de Sarah. Il désarma le Russe d'une manchette et lui donna un coup de poing au plexus qui ne le fit pas réagir.

- J'aime quand mes adversaires sont coriaces, déclara Casey avec un sourire facétieux.

- Les mouches dans ton genre, je les tue, s'écria Kurek en ôtant sa veste qu'il jeta à terre.

Les deux hommes se toisèrent un moment, cherchant à deviner les points faibles de l'autre. Le Russe passa à l'attaque le premier, Malick l'évita aisément et lui donna un coup de poing dans les côtes qu'il sentit à peine.

- Moustique, ricana Kurek, je vais t'écraser contre un mur.

Le Russe bondit sur lui et réussit à l'enserrer dans ses bras. Il raffermit sa prise tandis que Malick tentait de se dégager mais Igor tenait bon. Quand il en eut assez, il souleva son adversaire et le lança sur le capot de la voiture de MacLane qui était entrée dans le hangar à la recherche d'Anya.

- Je voulais être gentleman, déclara Casey en relevant et en revenant vers le Russe, mais on dirait que je ne vais pas en avoir le temps.

Les sirènes se faisaient déjà entendre au loin, signe que la sécurité du territoire serait bientôt sur les lieux et Malick ne voulait pas qu'ils interrompent cet affrontement des plus intéressants. Certes Sarah avait eu raison, l'homme était imposant mais pas invulnérable. Kurek cracha dans ses mains qu'il frotta l'une contre l'autre avant de faire signe à Casey d'approcher. Ce dernier obtempéra, il profita du sol lisse du hangar pour se baisser juste avant que le Russe ne l'attrape et passa entre ses jambes afin de se retrouver derrière lui. Il se releva prestement et donna un coup de pied dans le mollet de son adversaire qui tomba sur un genou. Malick fit une grimace lorsqu'il shoota dans les parties intimes de son adversaire. Il n'aimait pas ce genre de pratique mais, comme il l'avait signalé au Russe, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Kurek hurla de douleur et tourna son visage vers lui. Casey le finit d'un coup de pied retourné à la mâchoire.

- Sasha ! S'écria Volkova que Collins avait libéré de ses liens en même temps que Reynolds.

Anya se jeta dans les bras de MacLane qui venait de les rejoindre. Dorset regarda les deux femmes avec un sourire. Ils avaient réussi. Il jeta un regard à Billy qui semblait aussi satisfait que lui.

- C'est fini, fit Sarah en serrant la Russe contre elle, tu vas pouvoir retrouver Svetlana.

- Elle va bien ?

- Jankovic l'a bien traitée, la rassura-t-elle, elle est avec un ami.

- Merci…, souffla-t-elle les larmes aux yeux, je n'arriverai jamais à…

- Ils sont là, annonça Malick qui venait de les rejoindre.

- Bien, allons essayer d'expliquer à Monroe pourquoi nous avons réussi là où il a échoué, fit Michael qui adorait faire tourner en bourrique l'agent de la sécurité du territoire qui le lui rendait bien.

* * *

><p><em>Bureau de Higgins – Langley (Virginie) – 16h<em>

Les membres de l'ODS avaient été convoqués dans le bureau du directeur de la CIA dès leur retour à Langley. Ce dernier n'avait une fois de plus pas apprécié les manières de ses agents mais la récupération du scientifique anglais avait joué en leur faveur. Adèle Ferrer, la directrice adjointe, assistait aussi à la réunion.

- Une fois de plus, vous vous en sortez bien, constata Higgins en refermant un dossier.

- Ils ont évité un incident diplomatique avec les Britanniques, nota Ferrer.

- Et aurait pu en créer un beaucoup plus fâcheux avec les Russes, rétorqua le directeur. Cependant, j'ai reçu de nombreux coups de fil depuis l'arrestation faite par Monroe à Fairfax dont un du vice-président en personne.

Collins et Dorset échangèrent un regard surpris, Malick resta impassible tandis que Martinez se demandait comment il avait pu être au courant de l'opération.

- Il m'a demandé de vous passer ses salutations, agent MacLane, précisa le directeur attirant les regards surpris de ses collègues sur elle.

- Qu'en est-il d'Anya et sa fille ? S'enquit Sarah sentant qu'elle ne quitterait pas le bureau sans avoir été copieusement interrogée par ses amis.

- Elles ont obtenu l'asile politique même s'il semblerait que miss Volkova ait quelque peu falsifié les résultats de ses recherches afin de pouvoir faire ce voyage aux Etats-Unis. Une nouvelle identité leur a été fournie en échange de la poursuite de ses travaux pour notre gouvernement.

- Tout est bien qui finit bien, commenta Adèle avec un sourire ravi.

- Il semblerait, en effet, confirma le directeur en les congédiant d'un geste lorsque son téléphone sonna.

Les membres de l'ODS ne se firent pas prier pour quitter le bureau du directeur, Ferrer sur leurs talons. Les quatre hommes empruntèrent le couloir menant à leur bureau, Sarah et Adèle les suivaient en discutant à voix basse. Cette dernière les abandonna après s'être mise d'accord avec sa collègue. Dorset déverrouilla la porte avec son passe et entra dans la pièce suivit de Collins, Malick et Martinez qui tint la porte à MacLane. Chacun gagna son bureau dans un silence quasi-religieux mais la jeune femme n'était pas dupe, ils brûlaient de lui poser des questions sur ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre dans le bureau de Higgins.

- Aucun commentaire ? Demanda Sarah en s'asseyant sur son fauteuil.

- A quel sujet ? S'enquit Michael l'air de rien en reposant le dossier qu'il venait de prendre pour se tourner vers elle.

- C'est vrai, il n'y a rien d'étrange à ce que le vice-président te salue, commenta Billy une lueur de malice au fond des yeux.

- Bien sûr, s'il y a quelque chose que tu veux partager avec nous, proposa Casey qui jouait avec une balle en mousse bleue.

- Oh allez, arrêtez les gars, vous vous posez autant de questions que moi, s'exclama Rick qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

- T'as tout gâché, Martinez, lâcha l'Ecossais en s'adossant à son fauteuil.

- Le vice-président, reprit Malick légèrement impressionné.

- Il ne l'était pas encore tout à fait, répondit Sarah mutine.

- Je le croyais marié et prônant la fidélité, nota Dorset.

- John est quelqu'un de bien et je ne le voyais pas pour ce que vous croyez tous, s'amusa-t-elle en prenant son téléphone qui venait de sonner lui indiquant qu'elle avait un sms.

- Ne nous dis pas qu'il a tâté de ton fouet, fit Billy qui avait toujours autant de mal à comprendre le bonheur que ce genre de plaisir pouvait apporter.

- Je dois y aller, rajouta-t-elle après avoir lu le message qu'on lui avait envoyé. Toujours partants pour prendre un verre au BlackFinn ce soir ?

- Bien sûr, confirma Michael.

- 19h. Ne soyez pas en retard, j'ai prévu quelque chose pour vous, lança-t-elle énigmatique avant d'aller jusqu'au bureau de Billy, surtout pour toi, mon chéri.

MacLane déposa le solitaire, qu'il lui avait offert au début de cette aventure, sur le bureau de l'Ecossais qui se demandait ce que signifiait le ton taquin qu'elle venait d'employer. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser la moindre question et sortit de la pièce.

- Tu crois que…, commença Michael d'un ton entendu à Casey.

- On dirait bien qu'elle a finalement craqué pour notre charmant Ecossais.

- C'est absolument impossible, répondit ce dernier en prenant la bague qu'elle venait de laisser pour l'examiner.

- Tu en es certain ? Demanda Martinez ravi d'avoir une occasion de le taquiner.

- Elle ne peut pas…, murmura Billy en se demandant comment il réagirait si c'était le cas.

- Réponse ce soir au BlackFinn, déclara Dorset en se replongeant dans la lecture du dossier qu'il avait reprit.

Collins croisa le regard de Malick avant que ce dernier ne reporte son attention sur son écran. Il rangea le solitaire dans la poche de son gilet. Ses amis se trompaient, même si Sarah et lui avait échangé quelques baisers, elle lui avait clairement signifié qu'il ne pouvait rien y avoir entre eux. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce qui serait arrivé si Martinez ne les avait pas interrompus dans la chambre de leur planque. Il croisa le regard de ce dernier et sentit que Rick pensait à la même chose. Billy se redressa, il avait sûrement un ou deux rapports à finir pour tuer le temps jusqu'à leur rendez-vous… s'il arrivait à se concentrer sur autre chose que la rousse qui occupait ses pensées.

* * *

><p><em>BlackFinn - Washington – 19h<em>

MacLane jeta un coup d'œil à la décoration du bar dans lequel l'ODS venait souvent se retrouver pour décompresser. Les murs étaient verts et marrons foncés, plusieurs tableaux représentant pour la plupart des scènes de chasse étaient accrochés dans la vaste pièce. De larges fauteuils et banquettes de cuir accueillaient les consommateurs à des tables en bois patinées par le temps. Les cuivres des pompes à bières du bar, derrière lequel officiaient deux barmans en chemises et pantalons noirs, rutilaient. La clientèle était surtout composée de jeunes cadres à qui tout semblaient réussir dans la vie.

- Vous semblez bien seule, fit une voix masculine à son oreille.

Sarah soupira, encore un dragueur patenté qu'elle allait devoir repousser. Elle tourna la tête vers l'inconnu et constata qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. Il était blond avec des yeux marron et de fines lunettes noires. Son costume n'était pas aussi luxueux qu'il voulait le faire croire et la Rolex qu'il portait à son poignet droit était fausse, nota-t-elle rapidement.

- J'attends des amis, répondit-elle d'un ton sec.

- Allons, insista l'homme qui avait parié à des collègues qu'il repartirait avec son numéro, ne soyez pas aussi dure avec moi. Je vous ai vu toute seule et je me suis dit…

- Qu'elle était beaucoup trop bien pour toi, compléta Dorset qui venait d'arriver avec Collins, Malick et Martinez.

- Vois-tu, fit Billy en posant son bras sur l'épaule de l'inconnu, cette jeune femme est… comment dire… sous notre protection, comme ce bar d'ailleurs.

- Vous… vous plaisantez…, bredouilla l'homme qui n'aimait pas le regard que lui lançait Casey.

- Ecoute, mon gars, intervint Rick à son tour avec un air de mafieux, nous allons laisser couler pour cette fois… tu ne savais pas, ça peut arriver, mais si jamais toi ou tes amis vous vous repointez dans notre bar…

- Ou si jamais tu oses encore lui adresser la parole, poursuivit Michael d'un ton menaçant en indiquant Sarah qui s'amusait de la tournure qu'avait pris la situation...

- Je… j'ai compris ! Assura l'inconnu en se libérant de l'emprise de Billy.

Les membres de l'ODS le virent déposer une liasse de billets sur la table où étaient ses collègues et leur suggéra de déguerpir au plus vite.

- La première tournée est pour moi, annonça Collins satisfait en faisant signe à une serveuse.

Les quatre hommes s'assirent dans les fauteuils au tour de la table où MacLane s'était installée. Elle se retrouva entourée par Casey et Rick tandis que Michael et Billy lui faisaient face, tournant le dos à la porte.

- Tu ferais un excellent mafieux, Martinez, commenta Dorset qui avait apprécié ses menaces.

- J'y songerais si je veux me reconvertir, répondit-il tandis que la serveuse apportait leurs consommations.

- A l'ODS, puissions-nous encore réunir des familles, sauver la veuve et l'orphelin, défier les tyrans de ce monde pendant encore longtemps, déclama Billy en levant son verre pour trinquer.

- A nous, répondirent les quatre autres en faisant de même.

- Vous étiez vraiment obligés d'intervenir ? Demanda Sarah après avoir bu une gorgée d'alcool.

- Il avait l'air d'un _gorach_, commenta Collins avant de traduire en voyant qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, un idiot.

- On ne peut pas laisser ce genre de type te draguer, renchérit Malick, il en va de notre réputation.

- Si je trouve un jour un homme capable de me supporter, il va fuir rien juste après vous avoir rencontré, plaisanta la jeune femme.

- Tu fais partie de l'ODS, tu dois avoir le meilleur, fit Michael comme si c'était une évidence.

- Tu vas avoir du mal à trouver quelqu'un qui nous arrive à la cheville, la taquina l'Ecossais.

MacLane resta songeuse un moment, ce que Casey et Rick prirent pour un signe que leur hypothèse concernant ses sentiments pour Collins n'était peut-être pas fausse. La sonnerie de son téléphone retentit, elle lut le sms qu'elle venait de recevoir et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Son plan pour se « venger » de Billy était en marche.

- Si je voulais que l'on se réunisse ici, reprit-elle, c'était pour vous remercier de m'avoir aidée à sauver Anya et Svetlana.

- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas nécessaire, répondit Michael qui parlait au nom de tout le groupe.

- Je savais que tu allais dire cela, fit Sarah amusée en tirant un sac qu'elle avait posé à coté de son fauteuil, cependant, Noël approche et je voulais offrir quelque chose à chacun d'entre vous. Voilà pour toi, Michael.

Dorset, surpris, prit l'enveloppe qu'elle lui tendit dans laquelle se trouvait deux billets en première classe pour un séjour d'une semaine dans la capitale française. Il fronça les sourcils en essayant de comprendre pourquoi elle avait eu cette idée.

- Quelque chose me dit que tu trouveras quelqu'un pour t'accompagner, expliqua Sarah d'un ton complice lui faisant comprendre qu'elle était au courant pour Faye et lui.

- Merci, fit Michael qui ne trouva rien d'autre à dire.

- Casey, j'espère que cela te plaira, souhaita-t-elle en lui tendant un carton de la taille d'une boite à chaussures, Farmer m'a donné un coup de main pour être certain que tu puisses l'utiliser sans danger.

Malick ôta le couvercle et haussa un sourcil surpris. Dans un papier de soie reposait une ceinture qui ressemblait à celles dont les émissions de ventes par correspondances vantaient les mérites pour se faire des abdos dignes des stars d'Hollywood. Celle-ci était légèrement différente. C'était une unité d'électrochocs portable avec une télécommande pour moduler l'intensité de la charge. Sarah en avait eu l'idée après qu'ils en aient discuté lors d'une mission à l'ambassade Américaine en Croatie. Elle avait contacté Farmer, qui faisait parti des services tactiques et les suivait souvent pour leur mission, qui l'avait aidée à finaliser son projet.

- Regarde-moi ça, s'exclama Collins avec un large sourire, tu vas pouvoir t'électrocuter toute la journée et augmenter ta résistance au tazzer !

- Ne sois pas jaloux, Billy, répliqua Sarah, j'ai quelque chose pour toi aussi mais d'abord Rick.

Elle lui tendit un paquet au format A4 assez épais ainsi qu'une enveloppe. Martinez croisa son regard. Sarah lui fit un clin d'œil mais ne rajouta pas un mot.

- C'est…, bredouilla-t-il après avoir ouvert le paquet, c'est vraiment…

Son regard passa de l'objet à la jeune femme ravie de l'effet de son cadeau. Rick sortit la plaque en forme de blason, qu'il avait tenu brièvement entre ses mains, lorsque Higgins l'avait décoré pour héroïsme après qu'il ait pris une balle lors d'une mission en Bolivie.

- Ce n'est qu'une fidèle réplique, s'excusa MacLane, l'originale est gardée en lieu sûr par le larbin d'Higgins. J'ai pu avoir quelques copies des photos qui ont été prises le jour de la cérémonie et qui sont dans l'enveloppe.

- Je croyais que la publicité était mal vue, rétorqua Rick qui pensait qu'elles avaient été détruites.

- La CIA a beau ne pas vouloir de publicité, répondit Dorset, elle archive tout de même ce genre de clichés auxquels tu n'es pas censée avoir accès.

- Tu sais ce que c'est, Michael, fit Sarah mutine, quand tu connais quelqu'un qui connait quelqu'un…

- Tu t'es surpassée pour nous, intervint Malick, je me demande ce que tu as prévu pour notre cher Billy.

- J'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin, répondit la jeune femme en tirant un tableau qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué de derrière son siège.

Elle vint s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de l'Ecossais qui eut soudain l'impression que ce cadeau était empoisonné. Elle lui tendit le tableau, protégé par un papier kraft, et attendit sa réaction avec intérêt à l'instar des autres membres de l'équipe.

- Tu ne regardes pas ? L'interrogea Dorset qui se demandait de quoi il pouvait s'agir.

- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que je ne vais pas apprécier ce que je vais voir là-dessous ? S'enquit Billy suspicieux.

- Qui sait, Sarah a peut-être fait agrandir une photo d'elle en maîtresse Jade avec la mini-jupe que tu aimais tant, le taquina Malick.

- Ça ne peut pas être pire que lorsque Jimmy McKornik a baissé mon short en plein cours de gym au collège, décida finalement Collins en retirant le papier kraft sous le regard de ses amis. Oh my God ! Rajouta l'Ecossais en découvrant ce dont il s'agissait réellement, comment diable as-tu eu cela ?

Dorset, Martinez et Malick s'étaient rapprochés pour voir le cadeau que MacLane avait offert à leur collègue. Ils furent surpris de découvrir un cliché d'un bébé, entièrement nu, dans une piscine pour enfant bleue. Le garçon, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus, tenait dans sa main un canard en plastique jaune.

- C'est toi, constata Michael amusé.

- Tu avais déjà tout ce qu'il fallait là où il fallait, commenta Casey qui se demandait comment elle avait réussi à mettre la main sur cette photo de bébé.

- J'espère que ça a grandi depuis, le taquina Rick hilare.

- Comment l'as-tu eue ? Demanda Billy intrigué.

- J'ai contacté ta mère, répondit-elle comme si c'était une évidence, elle m'a envoyé plusieurs clichés mais je trouve que celui-là est vraiment le meilleur.

- La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, ma chérie, déclara-t-il finalement avec un large sourire en posant le tableau près de son fauteuil.

- Ça a un rapport avec ce qui s'est passé à l'ambassade ? S'enquit Malick qui suivait l'échange avec attention.

- Que s'est-il passé à l'ambassade ? S'enquit Dorset qui ne comprenait pas.

- Rien, répondirent en même temps MacLane et Collins.

La jeune femme repéra Adèle Ferrer qui se dirigeait vers eux. Elle les salua avant de donner discrètement un trousseau de clefs à Sarah qui reçut un nouveau sms. Elle était satisfaite de sa vengeance envers Billy mais elle l'aimait trop pour n'avoir prévu que cela pour l'Ecossais qui était devenu silencieux. Martinez lui lança un regard intrigué. Il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle ne lui avait pas joué cette farce sans raison. Il s'était vraiment passé quelque chose à l'ambassade et il se promit de l'interroger lorsqu'ils seraient seuls.

- En fait, Billy, reprit Sarah toujours assise sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, ton vrai cadeau est en train d'entrer dans le bar.

L'Ecossais lui jeta un regard méfiant. Avait-elle retrouvé l'une de ses ex petites amies du collège pour lui demander comment il embrassait à l'époque ? Ou pourquoi pas McKornik, la brute avec qui il s'était battue à l'époque pour qu'il arrête de le martyriser ? Dorset, Martinez et Malick n'avaient pas attendu pour voir Faye entrer en compagnie d'une femme âgée vêtue d'un manteau marron légèrement élimé. Elle arrivait aux épaules de la jeune femme qui était allée la chercher à l'aéroport, ses cheveux gris étaient noués en chignon et elle avait le même regard bleu que Collins. Ce dernier se leva finalement pour voir ce que Sarah lui avait réservé. Il resta bouche bée en voyant l'inconnue se diriger vers eux avec Faye. Son regard passa de MacLane à la vieille femme plusieurs fois.

- Comment… ? Bredouilla-t-il sous le choc.

- William Irving Collins, est-ce ainsi que tu viens accueillir ta mère ? S'enquit la vieille femme avec un sourire.

Le ton de sa mère lui indiqua que cette fois ce n'était pas un rêve. La femme qui était devant ses yeux avait pris quelques rides mais il s'agissait sans aucun doute de Maureen Collins, la femme qui l'avait mise au monde plus de trente ans plus tôt. Sans attendre plus longtemps, il se précipita vers elle et la serra dans ses bras. Elle se laissa bien volontiers faire. Cela faisait près de six ans qu'elle n'avait pas revu son garçon, depuis qu'il avait été expulsé du territoire avec interdiction d'y revenir sans qu'elle ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi.

Dorset, Malick, Martinez, Adèle et Faye assistèrent à la scène avec émotion. Les deux femmes avaient aidé Sarah à faire venir madame Collins d'Edimbourg où elle vivait toujours. Cela n'avait pas été sans difficulté car l'ambassade refusait toutes les demandes de visa qu'elle avait fait depuis que son fils s'était installé aux Etats-Unis, mais les relations de Sarah lui avait permis débloquer la situation.

- Mes amis, fit Billy dont l'émotion était visible, je voudrais présenter ma mère.

- Laquelle des trois est celle qui m'a téléphonée ? S'enquit Maureen en prenant place dans un fauteuil près de son fils après qu'ils l'aient tous accueillit chaleureusement.

- C'est moi, répondit Sarah soudainement intimidée par cette femme avec qui elle avait passé plus d'une heure au téléphone.

- C'est une jolie fille que tu as choisi, mon Billy, poursuivit Maureen après l'avoir détaillée du regard, mais tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu étais fiancé !

Collins manqua de s'étouffer avec sa bière. Sarah devint pivoine tandis que leurs amis essayaient de ne pas éclater de rire en voyant la réaction du couple.

- Ce n'est pas…, tenta MacLane avant d'être interrompue par la mère de Billy.

- Il va falloir que l'on passe un peu de temps ensemble, afin que je sache si vous êtes assez bien pour mon Billy.

Ce dernier échangea un regard avec sa « fiancée » se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire pour que sa mère les croie sur le point de se marier. Adèle posa des questions sur le voyage de madame Collins, trouvant qu'il était préférable de changer de conversation. Faye se joignit à elle et bientôt la discussion vira sur un autre sujet. MacLane remercia les deux femmes d'un sourire. Elle proposa de passer commande au bar car la salle s'était remplie et les serveuses étaient toutes occupées. Elle se dirigea d'abord vers les toilettes, elle avait besoin de s'éloigner un moment.

Sarah s'appuya contre les lavabos en se demandant pourquoi madame Collins pensait qu'elle allait épouser Billy. C'était complètement fou et cela n'avait strictement rien à voir avec sa venue dans le pays. La jeune femme avait juste trouvé dommage que l'Ecossais ne puisse pas voir sa mère pour les fêtes. Elle avait senti une pointe de regret dans sa voix lorsqu'ils en avaient parlé au bureau et avait voulu lui faire plaisir. Elle sourit à son reflet, c'était visiblement le cas. Billy avait été surpris mais heureux par son cadeau. MacLane sortit des toilettes et alla passer commande au bar en demandant à ce qu'une serveuse apporte les consommations à ses amis. Elle se dirigea discrètement vers la sortie du BlackFinn et attrapa le manteau qu'elle avait accroché en arrivant. Les retrouvailles de Collins avec sa mère lui faisait ressentir à quel point ses parents lui manquaient en cette période de fêtes. Elle avait à peine fait quelques pas dehors qu'elle sentit qu'on lui attrapait le bras.

- Tu pars déjà ? Demanda Billy qui l'avait vue s'éclipser en douce.

- Je suis fatiguée, mentit-elle sans grand succès.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait mais merci, déclara-t-il avec un large sourire.

- Désolée pour le malentendu, s'excusa Sarah gênée. Au fait, j'ai fait transférer tes affaires de ta chambre d'hôtel à un appartement qui m'appartient à Lexington. Je me suis dit que ta mère y serait plus à l'aise pour les deux semaines qu'elle doit passer avec toi.

- Tu as vraiment pensé à tout, fit Collins soufflé.

- Pas vraiment, non, répondit-elle en cherchant quelque chose dans sa poche, j'allais partir sans te donner les clefs et l'adresse. Et puis, je n'ai pas fait tout ça seule, Adèle s'est occupée des courses et Faye de prendre ta mère à l'aéroport.

Billy ressentit une bouffée de tendresse pour la jeune femme. Grâce à elle, il allait passer le meilleur noël qu'il avait pu avoir depuis qu'il était aux Etats-Unis. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas lâché son bras mais elle ne semblait pas s'en formaliser.

- Je vais y al…

Les lèvres de Billy l'empêchèrent de terminer sa phrase. Il avait agit sur une impulsion, une fois de plus. Il savait très bien qu'elle ne voulait pas d'une aventure avec lui mais ce qu'elle avait fait ce soir, aucune des femmes qu'il avait connues ne l'avait jamais fait pour lui. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le repousse mais elle s'abandonna totalement à son baiser. Collins la prit dans ses bras et la colla contre lui tandis que sa langue partait à la recherche de celle de Sarah. Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés, inconscients du froid ou des flocons de neige qui s'était remis à tomber sur Washington.

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas essayer ? Souffla Billy à son oreille d'une voix rauque.

**A suivre dans l'épisode 3 :**

**Mission Victoria**


End file.
